De Grijze Jager, De Vermoorde Koningin
by Charlie-Bharlie
Summary: [Vervolg op De Leerlinge Uit Gallica] COMPLEET Carly krijgt een brief van haar vader en samen met Gilan vertrekt ze naar Gallica. Daar komen ze erachter dat niet alles is zoals het lijkt en moeten ze een vijand verslaan die Halt, Crowley en een heel stel andere Jagers maar ternauwernood konden verjagen Cover gemaakt door RedRose-Arrow


**Hoofdstuk 1**

'Kom op, Sabrina,' spoorde ik mijn paard aan. 'We laten die slakken eens zien wat snelheid is.'  
'Wie noem jij hier traag?' riep Gilan me toe. 'Bles en ik winnen met gemak van jullie.'  
Lachend schudde ik mijn hoofd terwijl we de heuvel afstormden.

Het was één van onze zeldzame vrije dagen, en we hadden besloten om een wedstrijdje te houden.

Ik boog me nog verder over Sabrina's nek zodat we nóg sneller zouden gaan. Uit mijn ooghoek zag ik Gilan naast me hetzelfde doen.  
De wind blies mijn bruine haar naar achteren en mijn ogen tranen, maar dat deed me niks. Voor mij was er geen fijner gevoel op de hele wereld dan het gevoel dat je krijgt als je galoppeerd met naast je je beste vriend. Voor heel even kon ik al mijn problemen vergeten.

Gilan begon me in te halen en de finish was al in zicht. De finish was Halt's, en sinds drie jaar, ook ons huisje. Nek-aan-nek stoven we over het pad. Vanaf nu was het pad een rechte lijn en we gingen zelfs nog sneller dan eerst.

Tegelijkertijd kwamen we aan bij de boom die we als finish gebruikten. Zoals altijd waren onze paarden weer even snel.

Breed lachend keek ik mijn vriend aan. 'Gefeliciteerd. De volgende keer maken we je in.'  
Hij lachte. 'Ik denk niet dat die dag ooit zal komen. Maar,' voegde hij er een tikje verdrietig aan toe, 'waarschijnlijk ga ik jou ook nooit verslaan.'  
Ik grijnsde hem alleen maar toe en steeg af.

In de stallen zadelde ik Sabrina af en borstelde haar. Nadat ik daarmee klaar was, veegde ik een pluk haar uit mijn gezicht en pakte een appel. Dankbaar vermaalde mijn paard de appel. Ik aaide nog even over haar nek en liep de stal uit.

Mijn eikenblad was tijdens de rit onder mijn shirt vandaan gevallen en ik pakte het vast. Ik herinnerde me de dag dat ik het kreeg, nu alweer twee jaar geleden, nog als de dag van gisteren. Crowley maakte er een heel spektakel van, maar na een halfuur waarin Gilan en ik bijna dood gingen van de zenuwen, gaf de commandant ons dan toch ons bronzen eikenblad.

Ik kneep mijn hand zo hard dicht dat ik het metaal pijnlijk in mijn hand voelde prikken en stopte het weer terug onder mijn shirt.

Mijn blik viel op Halt, die zwijgend op de veranda stond en me aanstaarde. Zijn gezicht was uitdrukkingloos als altijd, maar ik kende hem ondertussen goed genoeg om te weten dat er iets was. Ik aarzelde geen seconde, en liep snel naar hem toe.

Toen ik naast hem stond, overhandigde hij mij zwijgend een brief. Iets in zijn blik verbaasde me. Was het medelijden? Ik wist het niet, maar besloot me er later druk om te maken.

Ik richtte mijn blik op het zegel en herkende dat van mijn ouders. Geschrokken keek ik ernaar. Sinds ik weg was gegaan uit kasteel Gallica, had ik niks meer van ze gehoord. Mijn moeder had besloten dat ik haar brieven niet waard was, en dat ik vond prima. Maar blijkbaar was er zo iets ergs gebeurd dat ze me toch op de hoogte wilde of moest brengen.

Mijn nieuwsgierigheid won het van mijn haat en met trillende vingers verbrak ik het zegel. Ik rolde de brief uit en begon te lezen.

 _Beste Carly,_

 _Ik weet dat we al jaren geen contact hebben gehad, maar ik dacht dat je dit wel wilde weten. Ik weet niet hoe ik het je moet zeggen, dus zeg ik het maar gewoon: je moeder is overleden._

 _Als je dit leest is ze ongeveer al een week dood. Ik smeek je om naar Gallica toe te komen voor de begrafenis. Ik weet dat jullie band slecht was, maar diep van binnen had Isabella gewild dat je kwam. En ik denk jij ook._

 _Ik dwing je nergens toe, maar ik kan je steun wel gebruiken. Ik ga je niet vervelen met politieke details, maar het gaat allemaal niet zo goed._

 _Met vriendelijke groet,_

 _Koning Hendrik van Gallica_

 _Je vader_

Geschokt liet ik me op een stoel neerploffen. Ik staarde voor me uit, maar ik zag niets.  
Gilan, die er ook bij was komen staan, legde zijn hand op mijn schouder. Dat haalde mij uit mijn verdoving. 'Wat is er?' vroeg hij zachtjes.  
'Mijn moeder,' ik haalde diep adem, 'is dood.'

 **Hoofdstuk 2**

'Gaat het?' vroeg Gilan, zich in evenwicht proberende te houden op het op en neer deinende schip.  
Carly schudde haar hoofd en draaide haar gezicht naar hem toe. Twee roodomrande ogen keken hem aan. Eerst dacht hij dat ze gehuild had, maar toen hij beter keek zag hij dat het door slaapgebrek kwam.

Ze draaide zich om zodat ze met haar rug tegen de reling leunde. 'Ik weet niet wat ik voel. Wat ik móét voelen.' Smekend keek ze hem aan, alsof hij haar kon vertellen wat ze voelde.  
Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Hier kan ik je niet bij helpen. Toen mijn moeder overleed was ik natuurlijk diep bedroefd, maar onze relatie was ook anders.'  
Ze knikte. 'Dat begrijp ik. Maar ik voel me schuldig dat ik me niet verdrietig voel dat ze dood is. Het voelt ook niet als een opluchting, ofzo. Ik weet niet wat ik moet doen. Moet ik me slecht voelen dat ik niet om haar gehuild heb? Ik voel alleen een leegte die er al zit sinds ik ze ontmoet heb. Het was allemaal veel makkelijker voordat dit allemaal gebeurd was.'

Hij sloeg een arm om haar heen. 'Diep vanbinnen ben je toch blij dat je nu de waarheid weet. Het bleef je anders toch achtervolgen.'  
Ze antwoordde niet, maar legde haar hoofd tegen zijn borstkas. Samen keken ze naar de golven die voorbij kwamen.

'Dit is alles. Nog een fijne dag, Jagers.' En met die woorden nam de kapitein van het schip afscheid van hen. Samen met hun paarden stonden ze op de kade van Le Rivage, een kleine havenstad in het westen van Gallica.

'Kom op. Ik weet niet hoe lang ik deze geur nog kan verdragen zonder over mijn nek te gaan,' verbrak Gilan de stilte.  
Carly gaf geen antwoord, maar knikte alleen. Hij keek haar bezorgd aan. Ze was nooit erg spraakzaam, maar de afgelopen jaren waren ze echt naar elkaar toe gegroeid. Toen ze niet de hele tijd over haar schouder hoefde te kijken, bleek Carly een goed gevoel voor humor te bevatten. Ze lagen regelmatig in een deuk, tot grote ergernis van Halt.  
Maar sinds ze de brief van haar vader had ontvangen, zei ze eigenlijk niet meer dan het broodnodige, behalve die ene keer een paar dagen geleden op het schip.

Zwijgend bestegen ze hun paarden en zetten ze aan tot een lichte draf.

Zo nu en dan wierp Gilan een blik opzij, maar Carly negeerde hem.  
Uiteindelijk hield ze het niet meer uit. 'Wat?'  
Gilan was geschokt door haar nijdige toon.

'Sinds de brief ben je jezelf niet meer. Alsof het overlijden van je moeder je dieper geraakt heeft dan je wil toegeven. En ik begrijp prima waarom je je zo koel gedraagt tegenover anderen, maar weet dat je voor mij niet hoeft te doen alsof.'

Het was even stil terwijl Carly die woorden op zich liet inwerken. 'Dankjewel,' zei ze zachtjes. Het leek alsof ze nog wat wilde zeggen, maar haar aandacht werd getrokken door iets glimmend.

Gilan volgde haar blik en zag wat ze had gezien. Het was een harnas dat het zonlicht weerkaatste. Had de man iets meer naar rechts gestaan, was hij hun niet opgevallen.

Waarom verstopt hij zich in de bosjes, vroeg de jongen zich af. Een blik van zijn metgezellin maakte duidelijk dat zij het ook niet wist.

Met een minuscule beweging van haar hoofd gaf ze aan dat er maar één manier was om er achter te komen wat de man daar deed.

Tegelijk liepen hun paarden verder. Op drie meterafstand, kwam de man uit de bosjes.  
Hij droeg een volledig harnas zat op een strijdros en hield een lans vast die hij op de twee vreemdelingen gericht hield.

'Bonjour,' begon de man. Hij hield een heel verhaal in het Gallisch, maar Gilan liet het aan Carly over om ernaar te luisteren. Hij sprak zelf ook best Gallisch, maar Carly was natuurlijk veel beter.

Er was iets vreemds aan de hand met de man. Gilan bekeek hem nog iets beter.  
Van een afstandje zag hij er indrukwekkend uit, maar wie beter keek zag dat zijn harnas vol deuken zat. Zijn paard was aan de magere kant en stond niet erg stabiel op zijn benen. De hand met de lans erin trilde als een gek, wat de man die al moeite had om zijn evenwicht te bewaren, niet erg hielp.

'Hij zegt dat hij een ridder is die hier in de buurt woont. Als wij 'zijn' brug over willen, moeten we hem borg betalen of met hem vechten. Ik hoop eigenlijk dat we voor de laatste optie gaan,' voegde ze er koel aan toe.  
Gilan glimlachte haar toe. 'Ik weet dat je dat wil. Heb je al naar zijn harnas gekeken. Hij mag zichzelf dan wel een ridder noemen, zo ziet hij er absoluut niet uit.'  
Ze knikte om aan te geven dat ze het ook had gezien.

'Quels sont vos noms?' onderbrak de 'ridder' hen. Beiden begrepen precies wat hij bedoelde: hij wilde hun namen weten.

'Waarom wil hij dat weten?' vroeg Carly zich hardop af.  
'Misschien vindt hij je op iemand lijken.'  
Als blikken konden doden, was Gilan in een hoopje as veranderd. 'Oh, kom op. Je weet wat ik bedoel.'  
Hoe hard ze het ook ontkende, ze leek op haar ouders. Ze zuchtte diep. 'Ik hoop voor hem dat hij de enige is die we tegenkomen. Ik wil hier zo snel mogelijk weer weg.'  
Ze verhoogde haar stem en richtte haar blik op de man voor haar. 'Je m'appelle Carly.'

De man wist niet hoe snel hij af moest stijgen toen hij dit hoorde. Zijn lans viel met een luide klap op de grond, maar hij schonk er geen aandacht aan. Hij boog zo diep als het kon, terwijl hij allemaal verontschuldigingen prevelde.

'Kom op. Hoe sneller we bij het kasteel zijn, hoe sneller we weer terug kunnen naar Araluen.'

Ze gaven hun paarden de sporen en stoven weg, de ridder in een wolk stof achterlatend.

 **Hoofdstuk 3**

Gelukkig voor Carly probeerde niemand hen meer tegen te houden. Het nieuws dat een lid van het koninklijk huis op weg was naar het kasteel, verspreidde zich als een lopend vuurtje.

'Ik dacht dat mijn moeder niks met me te maken wilde hebben.'  
'Zij misschien niet, maar het gewone volk wel. Zij zien je als een soort heilige.'  
'Ik zou eerder zeggen dat ze me als de duivel zien.' Daar had Gilan geen antwoord op.

Iedereen die ze tegenkwamen, deed zijn best om oogcontact te vermijden.  
In het begin sliepen ze nog in herbergen, maar ook daar durfden de mensen hen niet aan te kijken. Daarom hadden ze besloten om in het bos te kamperen.

'Het is geen ontzag. Het is angst,' concludeerde Carly na een paar dagen. Gilan knikte instemmend.  
'Maar welke reden hebben ze om bang voor ons te zijn?' vroeg hij.  
'Ik heb geen idee.'

Het geluid van paardenhoeven op hout klonk luid in de stilte. Niemand bewoog, zelfs het lichte briesje was stil gevallen.

Voor de koning hielden we stil. Met een klein handgebaar gaf hij aan dat we af mochten stijgen.  
'Ik vind het zo erg voor u,' verbrak Gilan de stilte. Met een priemende blik maakte hij me duidelijk dat ik ook wat moest zeggen.  
'Uhm…, ja. Heel erg,' mompelde ik bijna onhoorbaar. Mijn vader knikte als dank.  
'Het is tragisch dat dit nu gebeurd is.' Hij zei nog meer, maar ik luisterde al niet meer.

Ik verlegde mijn blik naar de kasteelmuren. De wachters daarboven keken me vijandig aan. Ik was dan wel de kroonprinses, ze waren nog steeds kwaad dat ik ze stiekem voorbij was geglipt.

In gedachten keerde ik terug naar die dag, nu alweer meer dan twee jaar geleden. Ik had die dag een hele erge ruzie gehad met mijn ouders en was boos naar mijn kamer gegaan. Daar had ik alles wat ik nodig had in zadeltassen gedaan en wachtte daarna op het donker.

Toen het begon te schemeren was ik naar de stallen geslopen. Mijn Jagersmantel had ik omgeslagen, ook al was niemand zo stom om de kroonprinses tegen te houden.

Sabrina was snel gezadeld. Ze leek net als ik blij te zijn dat ze hier eindelijk weg kon. 'Wees heel stil,' had ik in haar oor gefluisterd. Ze had haar hoofd een paar keer op en neer bewogen en samen slopen we de stallen uit.

De poort was natuurlijk dicht, maar er was wel een deurtje in de poort. De sleutel was snel gestolen. Toen ik vastgesteld had dat geen van de wachters keek, was ik door de deur geglipt en had Sabrina naar een bosje een stuk verderop geleid.

Daarna had ik de sleutel teruggehangen op zijn normale plaats en was weer naar Sabrina gegaan.

Pas de volgende ochtend kwamen ze erachter dat ik weg was. Ondertussen was ik al ver van het kasteel vandaan. De dag had ik in een bos doorgebracht en was 's nachts verder gereden op weg naar de kust.

Na drie dagen rijden bereikte ik een havenstadje. In de vroege ochtendgloren was ik met mijn mantel strak om me heen gewikkeld en mijn kap op, op een kapitein afgestapt. Hij ging naar Araluen, net als ik.

Ik betaalde hem goed om mee te varen en nogmaals dat bedrag zodat hij zijn mond zou houden. Niet dat ik verwachtte dat hij dat heel lang zou doen, maar zo wist ik tenminste zeker dat hij me mee zou nemen.

'Lyn? Kom je?' Gilan's stem haalde me uit mijn gedachten en ik realiseerde me dat ik zat te dagdromen.  
'De koning heeft kamers voor ons klaar laten maken waar we ons kunnen opknappen. Daarna kunnen we naar je moeder.'  
'Ja, ik kom eraan,' antwoordde ik, nog steeds er niet helemaal bij met mijn gedachten.

Stijf steeg ik af en gaf de teugels van mijn paard aan een stalknecht. Net als Gilan zou ik liever mijn paard zelf verzorgen, maar we besloten de stalknechten dit genoegen te gunnen. Ze wisten natuurlijk niet wat Jagers zijn, maar omdat Gilan persoonlijk door de koning ontvangen was, wisten ze dat hij wel belangrijk moest zijn. En ik was natuurlijk belangrijk hier, helaas.

Nadat we ons gewassen en verkleed hadden, volgden we een bediende naar de kamer waar koningin Isabella lag.

Ze was nog net zo knap als de laatste keer dat ik haar zag, stelde ik vast.  
Ze lag in haar bed met een kalme uitdrukking op haar gezicht. Ze rook vaag naar rozen, wat aangaf dat ze niet zo lang geleden gewassen was.

Ik wist niet wat ik eigenlijk verwacht had, maar in ieder geval niet dit. 'Het lijkt net alsof ze slaapt,' verbrak Gilan voor de tweede keer in een uur de stilte. Aan zijn stem hoorde ik dat hij dit ook niet verwacht had.

'Zo vond ik haar 's ochtends. De avond ervoor had ze gezegd dat ze moe was dus had ze zich teruggetrokken in haar vertrekken. Een bediende had haar later haar eten gebracht en toen leek alles nog prima,' zijn stem brak en het leek alsof hij elk moment in tranen uit kon barsten. Hij herpakte zich gelukkig en vervolgde: 'De volgende ochtend ging ik naar haar toe en merkte dat ze dood was.

'Het spijt me trouwens dat ik je niet gelijk op de hoogte had gesteld,' voegde hij er na een kleine pauze aan toe. 'De eerste twee dagen was ik zo van mijn stuk gebracht dat ik alleen maar in bed gelegen heb. Pas op de derde dag kon ik mezelf aanzetten tot het schrijven van de brief.'

Ik knikte alsof ik het begreep, maar vanbinnen was ik kwaad op hem. Ik mocht de vrouw die voor me lag dan niet, ik vond wel dat ik het recht had om gelijk op de hoogte gesteld te worden.

Ik draaide mijn rug naar het lichaam toe en snoof nadenkend de lucht op. Nog net ruikbaar was een beetje bittere geur. Onderzoekend liep ik door de kamer. Bij de tafel leek de geur het sterkst, ook al was het bijna niet te ruiken. 'Ik ken deze geur,' mompelde ik tegen mezelf.

'Is er iets?' vroeg koning Hendrik.  
'Ik weet het niet. Maar ik ken deze geur ergens van.' Het moment dat die woorden mijn mond verlieten wist ik wat de mysterieuze geur was. 'Het is vergif,' verkondigde ik.

 **Hoofdstuk 4**

'Vergif?! Hoe bedoel je vergif?!' Bezorgd en een beetje geïrriteerd keek ik mijn vader aan. Hij zag eruit alsof hij elk moment flauw kon vallen.  
'Precies zoals ik het zeg,' antwoordde ik. 'Er hangt hier een geur die lijkt op de geur van een vergif dat ik ken.'

'Hoe ken jij überhaupt de geur van vergif?' mengde Gilan zich in het gesprek.  
'In de drie maanden die ik hier heb doorgebracht heb ik zo nu en dan een bezoekje gebracht aan de heelmeester hier. Eén keer was hij er niet, dus toen had ik even rondgekeken. Uit het kastje waar hij zijn vergif bewaarde kwam net zo'n geur.'

Gilan staarde me nog steeds een beetje raar aan en ik haalde mijn schouders op.

'Je zei dat er politieke problemen zijn in het land?' Die vraag richtte ik op mijn vader. Hij keek verschrikt op. 'Ja, inderdaad. Deparnieux' mannen vallen de plaatselijke bevolking lastig. Steken hun oogst in brand en stelen hun vee. Ze bezetten ook de bruggen en sommige wegen en vragen dan tol. Jullie zijn er vast wel een paar tegengekomen op de weg hierheen.'

'Maar waarom doet u er niets aan?' wilde Gilan weten.  
'Er wat aan doen?' herhaalde hij verschrikt. 'Hoe moet ik dat dan doen?'

Ik beheerste de drang om heel hard te zuchten en met mijn ogen te rollen. Gilan leek precies hetzelfde te doen. We wisselden een blik, maar we zeiden geen van beiden iets.

'Laat ook maar. Op dit moment is uitvinden wie de koningen vermoord heeft onze prioriteit. En we kunnen denk ik het best bij de heelmeester beginnen,' verklaarde ik.

'Je denkt dat hij er iets mee te maken heeft?' vroeg mijn vader.  
Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Misschien, maar er kan ook iemand in zijn vertrekken hebben ingebroken om een flesje vergif te stelen.'

En met die woorden liep ik de kamer uit op weg naar die van de heelmeester.

'Bonjour, Philippe,' groette koning Hendrik de heelmeester. Hij wisselde een paar woorden met hem in het Gallisch. Ondertussen liep ik naar de kast waar hij zijn vergif bewaarde.  
Alle flesjes stonden netjes naast elkaar; er leek er geen te ontbreken. De woorden van de heelmeester bevestigden dat ook.

'Goed, dus de heelmeester mist geen vergif,' zei Gilan toen we even later buiten stonden. We liepen richting de paleistuin, er op lettend dat niemand ons afluisterde. Hoewel de kans klein was dat iemand hier Araluens sprak, was het slim om voorzichtig te zijn.

'Nee, dus het moet iemand zijn geweest die zijn eigen vergif had meegenomen. En er ook wat vanaf weet,' voegde ik er na een kleine pauze aan toe. Toen Gilan me vragend aankeek, vervolgde ik: 'De persoon die dit gedaan heeft, wist dat dit vergif geen sporen nalaat. En dat kan alleen als je een expert bent in vergif.'  
'En er is maar één volk dat dat is,' maakte Gilan mijn gedachtegang af.

'Genovezen,' zeiden we tegelijkertijd. Halt had ons een tijd geleden over ze verteld. Het waren gifmengers die ook heel goed waren met pijl en boog.

'Als iemand een Genovees inhuurt, wil hij erg graag van de koningin af,' stelde Gilan vast.  
'En ik kan maar één iemand bedenken die haar zo graag dood wilt hebben: Deparnieux.'

Het geluid van paardenhoeven doorbrak de ochtendstilte. Hoewel de zon nog maar net op was, waren de twee ruiters al op weg.

De vorige dag was de crematie van koning Isabella geweest. Daarna hadden we mijn vader op de hoogte gesteld van onze verdenkingen. Hij was geschokt, maar het verbaasde hem eigenlijk niets. Ieder van ons wist hoe kwaadaardig Deparnieux kon zijn.

Gilan was daarna aan een brief voor Halt begonnen waarin hij uitlegde waarom we nog een tijd langer in Gallica zouden blijven. Ondertussen had ik de weinige dingen die we uitgepakt hadden weer ingepakt.

We hadden net afscheid genomen van mijn vader met de belofte dat we de Genovees die dit gedaan had zouden pakken.

En de meest logische stap was dat we naar het kasteel van Deparnieux zouden rijden en vanaf daar de moordenaar van mijn moeder zouden vangen.

Ik zuchtte diep. 'Ik dacht juist dat ik niks meer te maken zou hebben met dit alles.'  
Gilan knikte begrijpend. 'Dat begrijp ik, maar het is en blijft je familie.'  
'Ja dat is zo. Kom, hoe sneller we bij het kasteel zijn, hoe sneller we die man vinden en hoe sneller we weer weg kunnen uit dit verrekte land.' En met die woorden spoorde ik Sabrina aan tot een draf, op weg naar het kasteel van de man die ooit mijn broer was geweest.

 **Hoofdstuk 5**

'Wat is daar aan de hand?' vroeg Gilan.  
Ik schudde mijn hoofd als teken dat ik het ook niet wist. 'Er is maar één manier om erachter te komen.'

Tegelijk gaven we onze paarden de sporen. Voor ons lag een stad waar we wilden overnachten. We hadden de hele dag in het zadel gezeten en verlangden ernaar om onze spieren rust te gunnen.  
Normaal gesproken zouden we in het bos overnachten, maar het zag eruit alsof het elk moment kon gaan onweren en dan wilden we liever niet in het bos zijn. We hadden onze eenpersoonstenten trouwens niet eens bij ons, want we hadden niet verwacht dat we hier zo lang zouden blijven.

Het ding waar Gilan, en ik ook, zo nieuwsgierig naar was, was een man die midden in het dorp stond. Een grote groep mensen had zich om hem heen verzameld en leken zo te zien naar hem te luisteren.

Aan de rand van het dorp hielden we halt en stegen af. Met de paarden aan de teugels liepen we de laatste meters naar de groep mensen.

Bij de herberg lieten we Bles en Sabrina achter. Gilan vroeg een boer in het Gallisch wat er aan de hand was.

Onderweg hadden we afgesproken dat Gilan het woord zou doen. Ik had dan wel geen accent als ik sprak, maar we konden niet riskeren dat iemand aan Deparnieux zou vertellen dat ik naar hem op weg was.

'Volgens die man is dit een of andere profeet die de mensen verteld over zijn zogenaamde 'Gouden God Alquezel'.' Aan zijn stem hoorde ik dat hij niks geloofde over die 'Gouden God'.

'Je gaat te veel met Halt om,' concludeerde ik. 'Je wordt nogal chagrijnig.'  
Hij grijnsde naar me en ik kreeg dat rare gevoel in mijn maag wat ik altijd krijg als hij zo lacht.

Opeens barstten de mensen om ons heen in zingen uit. Geïrriteerd keek ik om me heen. 'Ook dit nog,' mompelde ik.  
'Weet je zeker dat jij niet te veel met Halt omgaat, Lyn?' vroeg Gilan onschuldig.  
Ik keek hem kwaad aan. 'Laten we maar een slaapplaats gaan zoeken,' zei Gilan. 'Je ziet eruit alsof je zo nog met dingen gaat gooien.' Waarschijnlijk had ik dat ook gedaan als ik hier nog veel langer naar zou luisteren.

'Wat weet u van de man die hier stond te preken?' vroeg Gilan de herbergier. We hadden twee kamers gehuurd hier en waren net aan de stoofpot begonnen die de vrouw van de herbergier had gemaakt.

'Je bedoelt Lysander?' Toen de jongeman knikte, ging hij verder: 'Hij kwam hier een week geleden. Hij zegt dat hij de stad wil beschermen tegen de mannen die hem plunderen.'

Dit trok mijn aandacht. Te oordelen naar de manier waarop de herbergier, die Dash heette, dit zei, had hij geen idee wie achter de plunderingen zat.  
'Heb jij enig idee wie achter de plunderingen zit?' wilde Gilan weten.  
'Volgens Lysander zijn het aanhangers van de god Nonsennis, de god van chaos.'

Gilan en ik wisselden een snelle blik. We geloofden allebei niet dat een of andere godheid hierachter zat, maar een kwaadaardige man.  
'Maar kan de koning dan niets tegen die aanhangers van deze god doen?'  
Dash lachte humorloos. 'Oh, jongen. Wat ben je toch naïef. De koning heeft nog nooit iets voor ons gewone mensen gedaan. Hij zit daar maar achter die dikke muren van zijn kasteel terwijl de edelen om het land vechten. Nee, die gaat hier niets aan doen.'

Gilan fronste. Het was één ding om de koning een slechte koning te vinden, maar het ook nog hardop te zeggen was een ander. In Araluen stond dit gelijk aan verraad, maar dit was Araluen niet.

'Merci beaucoup,' mompelde Gilan tegen de herbergier die knikte. Zijn aandacht werd alweer opgeëist door een ander klant.

We stonden op en liepen naar een tafeltje in de hoek en zetten onze kommen neer. Pas toen spraken we. 'Het lijkt wel alsof deze Lysander samenwerkt met Deparnieux.'  
'Ik denk dat je gelijk hebt, Gil. Ik wilde dat Halt hier was; hij wist wel hoe we deze situatie op moesten lossen.'  
Gilan knikte. 'Ik ook. Maar hij is er niet, dus dat betekent dat wij deze situatie op moeten lossen.' Na een korte pauze ging hij verder. 'Van je vader kunnen we ook geen hulp verwachten.'

Ik zuchtte. 'Waarschijnlijk verteld Lysander de mensen dat ze geen hulp van de koning kunnen verwachten en dat ze daarom maar op die god van hem moeten vertrouwen. En als ze dat eenmaal doen, is het maar een kleine stap naar het overtuigen van de mensen dat Deparnieux een betere koning zal zijn.'  
'En dan vermoordden ze hem waarschijnlijk,' vulde Gilan mijn gedachtegang aan.  
'De vraag is dus nu: hoe stop je de mensen van geloven in een god?'

Het antwoord schoot ons beiden tegelijk te binnen. We keken elkaar aan en zeiden: 'Je bewijst dat hij niet bestaat.'

 **Hoofdstuk 6**

'Goed, dus het enige wat we hoeven te doen is bewijzen dat die zogenaamde 'Gouden God' niet bestaat, en we kunnen geen hulp verwachten van de koning en ondertussen zijn we nog steeds op zoek naar de moordenaar van de koningin die een expert is met gif,' vatte Gilan alles samen.  
'Nou dat moet lukken, toch? Waarschijnlijk zijn we binnen een week klaar,' reageerde ik sarcastisch.

Gilan gaf me een zijdelings blik, misschien om te bepalen of ik mijn verstand verloren had. Ik haalde mijn schouders erover op. Ik had belangrijkere zaken aan mijn hoofd.

Zuchtend zei Gilan: 'Ik wilde dat Halt hier was. Hij zou weten wat me moeten doen.'  
Treurig knikte ik. In gedachten zag ik het bebaarde gezicht van mijn mentor voor me. Het keek me teleurgesteld aan en schudde zijn hoofd.

Ik haalde diep adem en keek mijn vriend recht aan. 'Halt is hier niet, maar wij wel. We zijn niet voor niets al drie jaar lang opgeleid door een van de beste, misschien wel dé beste, Jagers om het nu op te geven. We moeten gewoon bedenken wat Halt zou doen en zeggen als hij hier was.'  
Het bleef een tijd stil terwijl Gilan mijn woorden in zich opnam. Toen hij opkeek, leek een nieuwe vastberadenheid zich van hem meester te hebben gemaakt.

'Als eerste moeten we bedenken wat we weten,' begon hij. Hij gaf me geen tijd om te antwoorden, maar ging gelijk verder. 'Een zogenaamde priester werkt samen met de man die de macht over het land naar zich toe wilt trekken. En hij heeft een Genovees ingehuurd om de koningin te vermoorden en onrust in het land te veroorzaken. Ook terroriseren zijn mannen de plaatselijke bevolking en hebben de edelen constant ruzie met elkaar. Ben ik nog iets vergeten?'

Ik dacht een minuutje na. 'Als het goed is niet. Maar hoe weet je zo zeker dat heer D de Genovees heeft ingehuurd?' Het moment dat ik die vraag stelde, wist ik het antwoord al.  
Toch gaf Gilan antwoord: 'Dat is het meest logisch. Het was het plan van heer D om de macht te grijpen als het koninkrijk op zijn zwakst is, dus is de kans groot dat hij ook de Genovees heeft ingehuurd.'

'Goed, dat is alles wat we weten. De volgende stap is: wat doen we eraan? We roepen wel zo leuk dat we moeten bewijzen dat die god niet echt is, maar dat is niet iets wat je zo even doet. En dan hebben we ook nog het probleem dat heer D waarschijnlijk weet dat ik in het land ben; dat hebben we ook niet echt geheim gehouden. En dan is er nog het probleem met die gifmenger die er alles waarschijnlijk alles aan zal doen om mij net als de koningin te laten eindigen.'

'Ben jij altijd zo negatief?' vroeg Gilan zich hardop af.  
'Ik zeg alleen waar het op staat.'  
Een diepe zucht was het antwoord. Inwendig glimlachte ik. Gilan won bijna nooit van me in woordspelletjes.

'Je hebt wel gelijk,' gaf hij toe. 'We moeten nu een stuk voorzichtiger zijn als we niet in een hoopje leerling Grijze Jager willen veranderen.'

We bleven lange tijd stil. Mijn hersenen maakten overuren om een plan te bedenken.

'Ik denk dat ik een idee heb,' verbrak ik aarzelend de stilte. Gilan gebaarde dat ik mijn gang kon gaan en ik vervolgde: 'Wat als we ons bij Lysander aansluiten.' Ik zag dat Gilan wilde protesteren, maar ik ging snel verder. 'Ik ben niet opeens bekeerd, maar als we ons bij zijn groep volgelingen aansluiten, kunnen we misschien meer te weten komen. Over hem, over heer D en misschien komen we ook wel te weten waar die verrekte Genovees zich ophoudt.'  
'Is 'verrekt' je stopwoordje, ofzo,' mompelde Gilan, maar hij zag wel de logica van mijn plan in.  
'Het is geen slecht plan,' gaf hij toe. 'En het enige wat we hebben.'

Hij leek met zichzelf te overleggen en ik kende hem goed genoeg om te weten dat ik nu beter mijn mond kon houden.

'Oké, we doen het,' zei hij na een tijdje. 'Het staat me ontzettend tegen, maar het is de beste kans die we hebben.'  
'Geloof me, ik heb hier ook geen zin in, maar ik zie niet in wat we anders kunnen doen. Behalve blind naar het kasteel van heer D afrijden, hem dwingen ons te vertellen waar de Genovees is en afstand doen van zijn plan om de macht in het land over te nemen natuurlijk.'

'Nou, ik kan in ieder geval niet zeggen dat het saai is met jou in de buurt,' mompelde Gilan net luid genoeg voor mij om het te horen.  
Ik grijnsde hem toe. 'Nooit,' beaamde ik.

 **Hoofdstuk 7**

De rest van het plan hadden we snel bedacht. Gilan en ik zouden ons voordoen als broer en zus op zoek naar werk. Toen we de preken van Lysander hoorden, wilden we niets liever dan bij hem aansluiten.

Gilan zou zijn messen bij zich houden in zijn dubbele schede, want bijna niemand hier wist dat die kenmerkend was voor de Grijze Jagers. Ik zou mijn Saksisch mes meenemen in mijn laars, wat niet bijzonder comfortabel zou zitten wist ik uit ervaring, en mijn werpmes in een geheime, kleine schede die ik ooit gemaakt had in mijn jurk. Het was een simpele wollen jurk, donkergroen, met lange mouwen. Toen ik nog maar net Halt's leerlinge was, had hij me naar het dorp gestuurd om een jurk te laten maken. 'Want', had hij gezegd, 'je weet nooit wanneer je hem nodig hebt.' Ik was daarna gelijk begonnen met een schede te maken die net groot genoeg was voor mijn werpmes. Ik zou het nooit toegeven, maar ik was toch blij dat Halt me gedwongen had om een jurk mee te nemen.

Onze paarden konden we natuurlijk niet meenemen; welke arme jongeman had nou een paard, laat staan twee, die er ook nog eens goed verzorgd uitzag? Dus zouden Sabrina en Bles een route volgen parallel aan de onze samen met onze pijlen en bogen, zwaarden en Jagersmantels. Gilan en ik hadden eerlijk gezegd geen idee waar we heen zouden gaan, maar we vertrouwden onze paarden. Hoe irritant ze ook waren, het waren nog steeds Jagerspaarden.

'Ik denk dat we klaar zijn,' zei ik de volgende ochtend. We hadden net onze laatste spullen in zadeltassen gedaan en hadden ons daarvoor al omgekleed.

We hadden de waard al betaald, dus liepen we gelijk door naar de stallen. Zwijgend zadelden we onze paarden. Het zadel maakten we natuurlijk niet vast, want we zouden toch niet op ze rijden.

'Ik weet niet hoe het met jou zit, maar ik heb een slecht gevoel bij dit plan,' verbrak Gilan de stilte.  
'Onzin,' reageerde ik. 'Het is een goed plan. Er kan ons niks overkomen.' ik had geen idee hoe fout ik zat.

De priester en zijn volgelingen waren snel gevonden. Hun groep was nu namelijk zo groot dat hun tenten het hele plein in bezet namen.  
Het bij hen aansluiten was zelfs nog makkelijker.

Het kamp begon net wakker te worden en de geur van kookvuren die werden opgestookt, vulde de lucht. Overal liepen mensen rond met die kenmerkende blik van iemand die pas wakker was. 'Ik haat mensen,' mompelde ik toen de zoveelste persoon tegen me opbotste.

'Aangezien we van plan zijn om een tijd met mensen op te trekken, zou ik er maar snel gewend aan raken. Die kant op.' Gilan leidde me naar een groep mensen met hetzelfde plan als wij; namelijk zich aansluiten bij de rest van de volgelingen. Alleen geloofden zij echt in deze 'God' en zochten wij een huurmoordenaar, maar dat is maar een klein detail.

Lysander stond al klaar om de nieuwe mensen te verwelkomen. Hij begroette elk van hen persoonlijk en zegende de mensen die dat wilden. Toen hij bij ons aangekomen zag, dacht ik een vage blik van herkenning te zien in zijn ogen, alsof hij dacht dat hij mij al eerder gezien had, maar het niet zeker wist.  
Zijn volgende woorden bevestigden mijn vermoedens: 'Ken ik jou niet ergens van?'

'U heeft mijn zuster en mij misschien gisteren gezien toen we naar uw preek stonden te luisteren,' vertelde Gilan hem snel.

Dat antwoord leek hem tevreden te stellen. 'Ja, nu herinner ik het me weer. Welkom bij mijn volgelingen.' Hij sloeg Gilan een paar keer op zijn rug en gaf mij twee zoenen op mijn wangen.

Met mijn mouwen mijn wangen afvegende, zei ik: 'Dat ging maar net goed. We moeten maar naar die god van hem bidden dat hij ons ook gelooft.'  
Vanuit zijn ooghoeken keek Gilan me aan. _Waarom kreeg ik altijd zo'n raar gevoel in mijn buik van die blik? Het is maar een blik, Carly, een blik!_  
Na een minuut concludeerde Gilan: 'Hopelijk kunnen we hier snel weg, je humor wordt er niet beter op.'  
Daar had ik zowaar geen reactie op.

De zon ging al bijna onder toen we eindelijk halt hielden. Een uur nadat we in het kamp aangekomen waren, vertrokken we. Tegen de middag waren we bij het volgende dorp aangekomen.

Na een lange, en vooral saaie, preek van Lysander, trokken we weer verder, met een stel nieuwe volgelingen op sleeptouw.

Ik meende me te herinneren dat de eerstvolgende plek een kleine stad was, maar volgens mijn berekeningen zouden we dat vandaag niet meer halen. En ik kreeg gelijk. Het stadje was nog vele kilometers verderop toen Lysander's mannen aankondigden dat we hier zouden overnachten.  
'Hier' was een grote vlakte naast de weg.

Iedereen begon zich klaar te maken voor de nacht, maar aangezien Gilan en ik geen tenten hadden, legden we onze dekens maar neer onder een boom.

Na een maaltijd gehaald te hebben bij de koks, besloten we maar te gaan slapen. Veel mensen volgden ons voorbeeld; het was een lange dag geweest en morgen zou het weer een lange dag worden.

Al snel was het enige geluid wat je hoorde de langzame ademhaling van slapende mensen. Langzaamaan begon ik ook in slaap te vallen. Totdat een geluid me klaarwakker maakte.

Het was maar een minuscuul geluidje, maar duidelijk te horen voor getrainde Grijze Jager oren. Door bijna gesloten oogleden keek ik in de richting van het geluid.

De maan was nog niet op, maar na een paar minuten wist ik een donkere vorm te onderscheiden die overduidelijk bij een persoon hoorde. Het weinige licht dat er was, viel op het mes wat hij in zijn hand had. En hij kwam mijn kant op.

 **Hoofdstuk 8**

Ik kreeg zowat een hartverzakking, maar ik dwong mezelf om kalm te blijven. Het enige voordeel dat ik had, dat de man niet wist dat ik wakker was, moest ik niet verspillen.

Zo langzaam mogelijk verplaatste ik mijn hand naar waar ik dacht dat mijn riem lag. Maar ik taste in het niets. Mijn zo zorgvuldig omlaag gebrachte hartslag, verhoogde gelijk weer. Ik herinnerde opeens dat mijn Saksisch mes in mijn laars zat en mijn werpmes in een schede in mijn jurk. Helaas lag ik op mijn mes en kon ik niet bij mijn laars.

Ik overwoog even om één van Gilan's messen te pakken, maar ik verwierp dat idee gelijk weer. Ik had geen idee waar hij zijn riem neergelegd had en de man zou gelijk merken dat ik wakker was. Er zat maar één ding op: ik moest mijn vuisten gebruiken.

De man was nu al zo dichtbij, dat ik bijna met zekerheid kon zeggen dat hij een purperen mantel droeg. Het goede nieuws: ik had de Genovees gevonden. Het slechte nieuws: hij stond op het punt om me te vermoorden.

Na een paar minuten kon ik de zachte ademhaling van de Genovees horen. Hij mompelde zo zachtjes iets in de Gemeenschappelijke Taal, dat zelfs een Grijze Jager zich moest inspannen om het te horen.

Dit is wat ik eruit opmaakte: 'Jammer dat ik zo'n mooi dingetje als jij moet doden. Als het aan mij had gelegen hadden jij en ik eerst nog wat plezier beleefd, voordat ik je de keel afsneed.'

Ik kreeg kippenvel over mijn hele lichaam. Ik kon wel raden wat hij bedoelde met 'plezier'. Op de een of andere manier wist ik mijn lichaam niet te laten trillen en mijn ademhaling langzaam en diep te houden.

De adrenaline stroomde door mijn lichaam en mijn spieren spanden zich, klaar om opeens toe te slaan.  
De Genovees boog zich naar me toe en precies op het juiste moment bracht ik mijn vuist omhoog. Het geluid van krakende botten klonk luid in de stille nacht. Als het kamp daar niet wakker van was geworden, zorgde de schreeuw van de man daar wel voor. Hij uitte een paar, neem ik aan, vloeken in zijn eigen taal en terwijl hij met één hand zijn gebroken neus vast hield, bracht hij zijn andere met het mes erin omlaag om in mijn keel te steken. Alleen lag ik er al niet meer.

Het moment dat mijn vuist contact had gemaakt met zijn neus, was ik opzij gerold. Gilan was op het geluid van krakende botten gelijk wakker geworden en stond ook al op zijn voeten. Hij leek gelijk te begrijpen wat er aan de hand was en verspilde geen seconde.

Zijn hand ging omhoog en naar achteren en in één soepele beweging gooide hij zijn werpmes naar de man toe. Helaas voor ons boog hij net opzij waardoor het mes alleen zijn arm schampte.

Er was geen tijd voor nog een poging aangezien het hele kamp tot leven kwam. Gegil van vrouwen vulde de lucht. In de verte kon ik een paar van Lysander's trouwste volgelingen op ons af zien komen met hun wapens in de aanslag. Met een blik opzij verzekerde ik mezelf ervan dat Gilan ze ook gezien had en rende weg. Er was in de wijde omtrek geen goede plek om ons te verschuilen, dus zouden we onze achtervolgers eruit moeten lopen. Onder het rennen deed ik een schietgebedje dat we ze af zouden schudden. Gilan kwam naast me rennen en gezamenlijk renden we over de weg.

Het geluid van dreunende voetstappen werd steeds luider. Ik durfde niet achterom te kijken uit angst om te struikelen. Mijn ogen hield ik strak op het pad voor me gericht zodat ik mogelijke kuilen of stenen op tijd zou zien. Rennen in het donker is nou net één van die dingen waar ik niet goed in ben en waarbij ik sowieso op het slechts mogelijk moment zou struikelen.

Het was niet een steen die me onderuit haalde, maar mijn eigen spieren. Opeens voelde ik een vlammende pijn in mijn been. De pijn was zo hevig dat hij me de adem benam en ik bleef staan. Mijn gedachten schoten terug naar een gebeurtenis twee jaar geleden. Op mijn eerste Jagersbijeenkomst had ik samen met Gilan en Jonathan een heuvel beklommen om van het uitzicht te genieten toen de grond opeens onder mijn voeten was afgebrokkeld en ik neerstortte. Mijn been was toen ergens in blijven zitten en op meerdere plaatsen gebroken. Het was gelukkig helemaal hersteld, maar blijkbaar wilden mijn beenspieren niet dat ik zo'n grote afstand rende.

Gilan was doorgerend, maar toen hij merkte dat ik niet meer naast hem rende, kwam hij snel terug. 'Je been?' vroeg hij hijgend. Toen ik knikte, sloeg hij een arm om me heen om te ondersteunen terwijl we verder liepen. Er was een klein bos te zien een kleine halve kilometer verderop waar we naar op weg waren. Het ging niet snel, maar we liepen gestaag door. Ik hoopte alleen maar dat de mannen ons niet ondertussen zouden inhalen.

Wonder boven wonder bereikten we het bosje zonder gepakt te worden. Ons geluk was helaas maar van korte duur. We hadden nog geen vijf passen in het bosje gezet, toen we mannen hoorden schreeuwen. 'Hierheen,' ademde Gilan in mijn oor en trok me zowat de kant op die hij bedoelde.

We worstelden ons door een hoop struikgewas en kwamen buiten het kleine bos weet tevoorschijn. Zodra ik zag waar we naartoe gevlucht waren, vond ik het best ironisch. We stonden namelijk aan de rand van een afgrond.

'Daar ben je dan, mooi meisje,' zei een stem achter ons. Toen ik me omdraaide stond ik oog in oog met de Genovees die me wilde doden.

 **Hoofdstuk 9**

Automatisch deed ik een stap naar achteren, wat niet zo slim was aangezien ik al aan de rand van de klif stond. Een paar steentjes vielen naar beneden. Het geluid was duidelijk te horen in de stilte en in mijn hoofd telde ik hoe lang het duurde totdat de steentjes de grond bereikten. Uiteindelijk was ik er niet zeker van of ze de grond al hadden bereikt, omdat mijn hartslag alles overstemde. De haartjes in mijn nek gingen weer recht overeind staan en ik kon maar net de neiging bedwingen om weer achteruit te stappen.

De Genovees deed een stap naar voren en door de blik in zijn ogen begon ik me af te vragen of me van de klif afwerpen geen pijnlozere dood zou zijn.

'De baas gaat me hier goed voor betalen,' zei hij met een hongerige blik in zijn ogen. Met moeite wist ik het braaksel wat omhoog kwam weer omlaag te duwen. Sinds mijn val twee jaar geleden had ik een angst voor kliffen en eigenlijk alles waar je vanaf grote hoogte neer kon storten en waar je als je de grond raakte zo plat als een geplette vlieg zou zijn.

De man wilde nog wat zeggen, maar een rommelend geluid overstemde hem. Eerst dacht ik dat het onweer was, maar toen realiseerde ik me dat het geluid van de klif af kwam. Ik wist nog net een vloek te uiten en te bedenken dat dit alweer gebeurde voordat ik omlaag stortte.

'Gilan!' gilde ik zo hard als ik kon. Hij had me losgelaten toen we bij de klif aankwamen, maar hij greep mijn hand zo snel als hij kon. Het moet gezegd worden, Gilan had de reflexen van een kat.

Op de een of andere manier wist ik met behulp van Gilan niet omlaag te storten en omhoog te komen. Maar de rotsen waren in de tussentijd niet opgehouden met rommelen en voordat ik goed en wel stond, stortte de grond onder Gilan's voeten in en wist ik maar net opzij te springen voordat ik ook weer omlaag viel.

Opeens realiseerde ik me dat de Genovees er ook nog was. Hij leek verbaasd dat ik nog leefde, maar herstelde zich snel. Zo snel als hij kon draaide hij zich om zodat hij naar onze achtervolgers kon doorgeven waar we waren.

Ik besteedde al geen aandacht meer aan hem en liet me plat op de grond vallen. Het was Gilan gelukt om een uitstekend stuk rots vast te pakken met één hand. De ander graaide naar mijn uitgestoken hand toen ik hem die aanreikte.

Hoewel ik best sterke armen heb, was het voor mij best moeilijk om Gilan omhoog te helpen. Hij wist gelukkig grip te krijgen met zijn voeten tegen de rotswand, want alleen was het me niet gelukt.

'Bedankt,' hijgde hij toen hij weer naast me stond. We waren gelijk weggelopen van de rand en de grond onder onze voeten leek stevig.

Terwijl ik het haar uit mijn gezicht veegde, probeerde ik mijn hartslag weer naar een normaal tempo terug te brengen. Mijn hart klopte nog na in mijn keel en mijn handen trilden.

Opeens zag ik een beweging vanuit mijn ooghoek. 'Kijk uit,' schreeuwde ik en duwde Gilan opzij.  
In één vloeiende beweging trok ik mijn werpmes uit mijn laars en gooide hem naar de Genovees die een stuk verderop tussen de bomen stond. Dit keer was de worp wel raak.

Ik draaide me om om Gilan overeind te helpen en kreeg de schok van mijn leven. In de zijkant van zijn borstkas stak het mes wat de Genovees gegooid had. 'Oh nee, oh nee, oh nee,' piepte ik. 'Dit probeerde ik juist te voorkomen.'

Ik voelde een paniekaanval opkomen en sloeg mezelf in het gezicht. 'Focus, Carly. Gilan heeft je nodig en hij heeft niks aan je als je hier een potje gaat zitten janken!'

Het eerste wat ik deed was de wond inspecteren. Aan het bloed te zien was er geen slagader geraakt, wat een klein gelukje was. Ik hoopte dat er geen organen beschadigd waren, want hoewel ik wel wat ervaring had met wonden, had ik geen idee wat je met beschadigde organen moest doen.

Opeens schoot me weer een belangrijk stukje informatie over Genovezen te binnen. Het waren huurmoordenaars, maar ook gifmengers. En ze smeerden hun wapens ook graag in met vergif.

Voorzichtig snoof ik aan het mes. Het stonk licht zoet, maar tegelijkertijd ook bitter. Hartgrondig vloekte ik. Ik had totaal geen ervaring met vergif. Ik wist alleen dat het zich door het bloed verspreidde, maar daar hield mijn kennis wel zo'n beetje op.

Het geluid van brekende takjes deed me opschrikken. In gedachten verzonken had ik voor me uit zitten staren en bijna het geluid gemist. Voor mijn geestoog zag ik Halt's gezicht dat me erop wees dat ik niet oplette. Ik schudde mijn hoofd om het beeld te verdringen en zocht naar een verstopplek.

Vechten was geen optie. We hadden alleen twee Saksische messen en mijn werpmes, wat een stuk verderop leg.  
Terwijl ik probeerde zo stil mogelijk te doen, sleepte ik Gilan's lichaam richting een erg dichtbegroeid struik. Zo onopvallend mogelijk legde ik hem neer verschoof een paar takken om hem nog minder op te laten vallen.

Daarna rende ik snel naar de Genovees om hem dieper de bosjes in te trekken. Ik pakte mijn mes en veegde het af aan zijn mantel.  
De stemmen klonken luider. Ik had niet veel tijd mee.

Naast Gilan's lichaam neerhurkend drukte ik met één hand op zijn wond terwijl ik met de ander mijn mantel strak om me heen trok. _Vertrouw de mantel_.

Het geluid werd luider en de mannen kwamen de open plek op gestormd. Ze leken nogal verbaasd om niemand te zien. Ze verspreidden zich en gingen op zoek naar ons. Op nog geen meter afstand hield één van de mannen stil en ik verstijfde zelfs nog meer.

 **Hoofdstuk 10**

De man stond stil en keek om zich heen. Toen zijn ogen langs de plek gleden waar Gilan en ik zaten, bedwong ik met moeite de neiging om mijn ogen te sluiten. Als ik dat deed, zou hij me zeker zien.

Hij leek ons niet te zien. Hij draaide zich om en slenterde naar de andere mannen toe. Ze overlegden even en liepen daarna het bos weer in.

Stil bleef ik zitten en knipperde niet eens met mijn ogen. Doen alsof je wegloopt en je dan plotseling weer omdraaien was één van de oudste trucs die er bestaat.

Maar niemand draaide zich om. Toch vertrouwde ik het niet en bleef nog zeker een kwartier in dezelfde positie zitten.

Toen ik zeker wist dat ze niet terug zouden komen, stond ik langzaam op en toen mijn spieren niet meer stijf waren, sloop ik door het bosje naar de weg.

Vanuit de schaduw van de bomen speurde ik de weg af op zoek naar een teken van de mannen die ons hadden achtervolgd of van Lysander's aanhang. Maar de weg was uitgestorven. 'Ze moeten een andere richting op zijn gegaan,' mompelde ik zachtjes voor me uit.  
Dat was een rustgevende en een zorgwekkende gedachte tegelijkertijd. Dat ze niet in de buurt waren was fijn, maar als ik niet wist waar ze waren, konden ze elk moment opduiken.

Ik zuchtte diep en wierp nog een laatste blik op de weg in allebei de richtingen. Pas toen viel het me op dat de zon al bijna op was. we moesten langer bezig zijn geweest dan ik dacht.

In de verte dacht ik iets te zien en ik kneep mijn ogen samen tegen de zon om het beter te zien. Heel even dacht ik dat het Bles was en mijn hart maakte een sprongetje.

Ik vloot hard op mijn vingers als teken dat Gilan's paard moest komen. Maar het was Gilan's paard niet. In feite was het helemaal geen paard.  
Toen ik beter keek zag ik dat het gewoon een boomstomp was.

Teleurgesteld zuchtte ik nog maar een keer. Al onze verbandspullen zaten in onze zadeltassen die onze paarden hadden. _Dan moet ik het maar zonder doen._ Die gedachte was niet erg bemoedigend.

Eenmaal terug bij Gilan checkte ik als eerste zijn wond. Het stonk verschrikkelijk, maar het bloeden was gelukkig opgehouden.  
Zijn hartslag was ook rustig, maar hij had overduidelijk koorts.

Ik had water nodig, maar dat had ik niet. En zelfs als hier een stroompje in de buurt was geweest, had ik nog steeds niets gehad wat als beker kon dienen.

In mijn hoofd ging ik na wat ik moest doen. _Als eerste moet ik dat mes eruit zien te krijgen. En daarna moet ik die wond zo snel mogelijk verbinden. Maar daar heb ik water voor nodig om over de wond te gieten en om het verband schoon te maken._

Terwijl ik zat te piekeren hoe ik aan water zou kunnen komen, greep iemand mijn hand vast. Toen ik opkeek, keek ik recht in de groene ogen van Gilan.

'Hey, Lyn,' zei hij zachtjes met een klein glimlachje.  
Ik deed mijn best niet in tranen uit te barsten en wist er met moeite een glimlachje uit te persen.

Met zijn vrije hand schoof Gilan een plukje haar achter mijn oor. 'Wat is er?'  
Ik schudde mijn hoofd en ontweek zijn blik. Hij gaf een kneepje in mijn hand. 'Je kan het me vertellen, Lyn.'

Beverig haalde ik een keer diep adem, veegde het haar uit mijn gezicht en keek hem aan. 'We hebben geen water. En geen medicijnen. Ik heb geen idee waar de paarden zijn en we zitten midden in niemandsland. Het spijt me,' voegde ik er na een kleine pauze aan toe.

Met één hand tilde Gilan mijn kin op zodat ik hem wel aan moest kijken. 'Carly, luister nu even goed naar me. Niets van dit alles is jouw fout. Oké?'

Toen ik niets terugzei, schudde hij mijn kin zachtjes heen en weer. 'Oké?'  
'Oké,' fluisterde ik.  
'Goed. Zolang je dat maar onthoud.'

'Oké, wat is er nu weer?' vroeg hij met gespeelde irritatie toen hij mijn gezicht zag.  
Ik voelde dat ik begon te blozen en stamelde: 'Uhm, om je wond te verbinden, moet je je shirt uitdoen.'  
'Oh,' was zijn enige reactie. Nu begon hij zelf ook te blozen. 'Dan, uhm, moet dat maar, denk ik.'

Voorzichtig hielp ik Gilan met het uitdoen van zijn shirt. Ik kon er niets aan doen, maar toen zijn shirt uit was, werden mijn ogen naar zijn naakte borstkas toegetrokken. _Man, zelfs zo ziet hij er nog knap uit._ ik schrok van mijn eigen gedachtes en schudde mijn hoofd om het weer helder te krijgen.

Mijn mantel had ik eerder al aan stukken gesneden en die gebruikte ik nu om zijn wond mee te verbinden. Ik hoopte maar dat de wond schoon was. Een infectie was wel het laatste wat ik nu kon gebruiken.

Toen ik zeker wist dat Gilan zonder hulp zijn shirt aan kon doen, liep ik weg om rustig te worden.  
Na een paar meter liet ik me langs een boom naar beneden zakken en legde mijn hoofd op mijn opgetrokken knieën. Mijn armen sloeg ik er omheen en zo bleef ik even zitten. 'Het gaat goed komen. Dat moet wel,' mompelde ik tegen mezelf. Ik wist mezelf niet te overtuigen.

Na een tijdje stond ik op en liep langzaam terug naar de plek waar Gilan lag. Op de terugweg liep ik langs het lichaam van de Genovees. Beter gezegd de plek waar het lichaam van de Genovees nog niet zo lang geleden lag.

 **Hoofdstuk 11**

Geschrokken keek ik naar een grote bloedvlek en platgedrukt gras; het enige bewijs dat hier ooit iemand gelegen had.

Een geluid achter me joeg me de stuipen op het lijf. Ik greep de eerste de beste steen die ik zag en draaide me om, klaar om degene die achter me stond de hersens in te slaan.

Gilan deed van schrik een paar passen achteruit toen ik me zo plotseling omdraaide. 'Rustig, Lyn. Ik ben het maar,' zei hij op geruststellende toon.

Met een zucht liet ik mijn arm zakken en de steen viel uit mijn hand. 'Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg Gilan toen hij de uitdrukking op mijn gezicht zag.

In plaats van hem antwoord te geven, deed ik een stap opzij. Vragend keek hij me aan. 'De Genovees,' was alles wat ik zei.

Zijn ogen schoten een paar keer heen en weer tussen mij en de plek achter me. Al snel begreep hij wat er gebeurd was. 'O,' was zijn enige reactie.

Somber knikte ik en sloeg mijn armen om mezelf heen; ik had het plotseling koud gekregen. Met een ruk keek ik opeens op. 'Wat doe jij eigenlijk hier? Je moet rusten!'  
'We weten allebei dat we hier niet kunnen blijven.'  
'Ik weet het.'

Gilan knikte naar de plek waar de Genovees had gelegen. 'En dat vind ik een hele goede reden om zo snel mogelijk te vertrekken. Hij kan misschien al bij Lysander zijn en hem op dit moment vertellen waar we ons schuil houden.'  
Ik antwoordde niet en dat bezorgde Gilan een grote grijns. 'Carly die een keer niet reageert, dat komt niet vaak voor.'  
'Nou, geniet er maar van, want als het aan mij ligt is het eenmalig,' zei ik zelfverzekerder dan ik me voelde.

Gilan ondersteunend liep ik het bosje uit. Het ging niet snel, maar dat had ik ook niet verwacht. Het belangrijkste was dat we nog samen en veilig waren.

Giraldo had het moeilijk. Uit de wond in zijn borstkas kwam steeds meer bloed. Hij wist dat hij binnenkort doodging, maar daar had hij vrede mee. Het enige wat hij nog wilde doen was wraak nemen op het meisje door de baas te vertellen waar ze was.

Giraldo struikelde en viel neer op zijn knieën, één hand tegen de wond gedrukt. Hij had de kracht niet om op te staan en dacht daarom maar terug aan afgelopen nacht in de hoop dat de worde die hij voelde als hij daaraan dacht hem genoeg kracht zou geven om op te staan.

Zijn taak was simpel. Hij hoefde alleen maar het meisje te vermoorden. De baas wilde alleen niet dat hij daarvoor nog wat plezier aan haar beleefde, wat hij erg jammer vond. Maar hij had gedaan wat de baas wilde als dat meisje hem niet geslagen had. Hij had niet verwacht dat ze dat zou doen en zo had hij haar dus de kans gegeven om te ontsnappen.

Maar de goden waren goed geweest en hij had een tweede kans gekregen om de klus te klaren. Zijn mes had helaas niet het meisje geraakt, maar hij wist dat de jongen snel dood zou gaan en dat hij het meisje dierbaar was.  
Zijn lippen krulden zich tot een boosaardig glimlachje en hij hoestte wat bloed op. Hij spuugde het uit en veegde zijn lippen schoon.

Hij stootte een geluid uit wat klonk tussen een lach en een schreeuw om hulp en hij viel neer. Hij wist zich op zijn rug te draaien en keek naar de blauwe lucht boven hem. Giraldo hield van de lucht.

Jammer genoeg voor hem werd zijn uitzicht geblokkeerd door iets groots en zwarts. Het duurde even voordat hij doorhad dat het een man was. 'Waar is ze?' bromde de man in de Gemeenschappelijke Taal.

Giraldo wenkte de man dichterbij en fluisterde hem de verblijfplaats van het meisje in zijn oor. De grote man knikte en liep weg.

Dit keer was het geluid dat Giraldo uitte inderdaad een lach. En hij bleef lachen tot hij dood was.

'Kom op, Gilan. We zijn er bijna,' moedigde ik mijn vriend aan. We liepen al een uur en beklommen op het moment net een heuvel. Van een afstandje had de heuvel niet zo hoog geleken, maar hij werd moeilijker te beklimmen met elke stap.

Uiteindelijk bereikten we de top. Bezorgd keek ik naar Gilan naast me. De wond was weer gaan bloeden en de rode vlek op het geïmproviseerde verband werd steeds groter. Ik moest het snel weer vervangen, maar ik had niets. En zelfs als ik iets had, wist ik dat ik de wond eerst dicht moest maken zodat het bloeden zou stoppen.

Piekerend keek ik om me heen. We konden hier niet lang blijven; we waren zo veel te goed zichtbaar.  
Ik wilde net voorstellen om aan de afdaling te beginnen toen iets wits mijn aandacht trok. Ik keek wat beter en mijn hart maakte een sprongetje toen ik naast het wit iets bruins ontdekte. Sabrina en Bles!

'Gilan, kijk!' riep ik blij uit. Ik wees in de richting waar onze paarden stonden en een grote gijns verspreidde zich over zijn gezicht toen hij ze ook zag en herkende.

Ik stopte twee vingers in mijn mond en floot er hard op. Na het een paar keer proberen keek Sabrina op en hinnikte. Samen met Bles galoppeerde ze op ons af, terwijl Gilan en ik een stuk langzamer de heuvel afdaalden om ze tegemoet te treden.

Zodra de paarden bij ons waren, vloog ik Sabrina om de hals. Ik begroef mijn gezicht in haar manen en koesterde de warmte. Toen ik haar eindelijk losliet duwde ze speels met haar neus tegen mijn zij.

Ik zag Gilan wat tegen Bles fluisteren waar ze allebei om moesten lachen. Voor zover paarden konden lachen dan.

Blij liep ik naar mijn zadeltassen en pakte mijn verbandtrommel eruit. 'Laat me die wond van je maar weer eens zien,' zei ik opgewekt en ging aan de slag met het behandelen van Gilan's wond.

Nu we de paarden weer bij ons hadden zag de toekomst er opeens een stuk zonniger uit. Voor nu.

 **Hoofdstuk 12**

'Bles, stop, niet doen,' mompelde Gilan zachtjes. Zijn paard had haar neus in zijn oksel begraven en duwde tegen hem aan om hem te wekken.

'Het verbaast me dat ze nog niet gestikt is van de geur die van je afkomt,' hoorde hij Carly lachend zeggen.  
Als antwoord liet Gilan een beledigd gesnuif horen, wat hem alleen maar meer gelach opleverde. Hij besloot dat hij voor deze ene keer geen wraak zou nemen; het was goed zijn vriendin weer te horen lachen.

Voorzichtig werkte hij zich overeind en nam een bord met eten van Carly aan. Het was niets bijzonders, gewoon wat hard brood met gedroogd fruit. Hoewel ze hier goed beschut zaten, durfden ze geen vuurtje te maken.

Toen Carly wegliep om haar veldfles te vullen, rook Gilan ongemerkt onder zijn oksel. Hij wist niet waar ze het over had; hij stonk helemaal niet.

Toen hij opkeek, zag hij Sabrina geamuseerd naar hem kijken. 'Geen. Woord,' zei hij tegen het paard. Sabrina's hoofd ging een paar keer op en neer, maar Gilan vertrouwde het niet helemaal. Het paard leek daarvoor veel te veel op haar baasje.

Voordat hij het paard nog een keer kon toespreken, verscheen Carly weer. 'Oké, als ik het goed heb is het niet zo heel ver naar het kasteel.' Gilan keek haar vragend aan en ze verduidelijkte: 'Het kasteel van mijn vader.'  
'Ja, ik weet welk kasteel je bedoelt, maar waarom wil je daarnaartoe? Moeten we Lysander en zijn bende niet stoppen?'  
'En hoe wil je dat doen dan?' vroeg ze spottend met een blik op het verband om zijn borst. Ze sloeg haar armen over elkaar en leunde tegen een boom aan en keek hem uitdagend aan. Toen er geen antwoord kwam, knikte ze. 'Dat dacht ik al.'

Ze zette zich af van de boom en ging met gekruiste benen tegenover hem zitten. 'We weten allebei dat dat vergif eruit moet voordat het… nog meer schade aan kan richten.' Ze keek even opzij en knipperde een paar keer verdacht met haar ogen. 'En ik weet niet wat het tegengif is, laat staan dat ik weet welk gif het is. Maar ik ken iemand die dat wel weet: de heelmeester van de koning.' Ze zei het niet, maar Gilan wist wat ze erachteraan dacht: _hoop ik._

'En wat Lysander en zijn bende betreft,' vervolgde ze na een kleine pauze, 'daar verzin ik wel wat op. Ik sta per slot van rekening bekend om mijn goede ideeën.'  
'Daar sta je helemaal niet bekend om,' mompelde Gilan zachtjes, maar hij wist dat ze gelijk had. Hij liet het niet merken, maar hij ging zich steeds slechter voelen.

'Waar wachten we dan nog op?' vroeg hij gemaakt opgewekt.

De zon was al aan het ondergaan toen het kasteel eindelijk in zicht kwam. Als Gilan niet zoveel pijn had en niet zo moe was, had hij gejuicht. In plaats daarvan krabde hij zijn paard maar tussen haar oren. Dankbaar schudde Bles met haar manen.

'Dat viel best mee toch?' verbrak Gilan de stilte. Carly schonk hem alleen maar haar 'geloof-je-het-zelf' blik. 

Hij geloofde zichzelf inderdaad niet. De rit hiernaartoe had veel meer van hem gevergd dan hij wilde toegeven. Hoe lichtvoetig Bles ook was, bij elke stap die ze zette gleed er een steek van pijn door zijn borst. Het koorts remmende middel dat hij een paar uur geleden had ingenomen, begon ook al uit te werken, maar hij durfde er niet nog meer van te nemen.

'Gaat het nog of wil je hier overnachten?' vroeg Carly met een bezorgde uitdrukking op haar gezicht. Gilan wist niet of hij genoeg kracht om te antwoorden of te knikken en spoorde Bles daarom maar aan tot een lichte draf.

Hij beet zo hard op zijn lip dat hij bloed proefde, maar hij hield zijn paard niet in. Hij had het al zo lang volgehouden; die laatste meters konden er ook nog wel bij.

De poort was al geopend toen ze daar aankwamen en ze konden gelijk doorrijden. Eenmaal op de binnenplaats was Gilan door zijn laatste krachten heen en hij viel van zijn paard. Het laatste wat hij zag was Carly die om de heelmeester riep voordat alles zwart werd.

Het geluid van stemmen drong langzaam tot hem door, maar hij verstond niet wat ze zeiden.  
Met moeite dwong Gilan zijn ogen open en knipperde een paar keer tegen het felle licht.

Vanuit zijn ooghoek zag hij een beweging en draaide zijn hoofd naar rechts. Carly lag met haar knieën opgetrokken in een stoel te slapen, maar ze deed gelijk haar ogen open toen ze hem hoorde bewegen.  
'Hey,' fluisterde ze.  
'Hey,' fluisterde hij terug. 'Waarom fluisteren we eigenlijk?'  
'Geen idee.' Tegelijk schoten ze in de lach. Een vlammende pijn schoot plotseling door zijn borstkas heen en benam hem de adem.  
Meteen zat Carly naast hem op haar knieën en pakte zijn hand met haar beide handen vast en gaf er een kneepje in. 'Ik ben bij je,' fluisterde ze.

Het geluid van voetstappen deed hen beiden opkijken. Koning Hendrik verscheen in zijn blikveld. Met een knikje begroette hij Gilan. 'Goed om te zien dat je wakker bent. We wisten niet zeker of je het zou halen toen je neerviel op de binnenplaats.'

Gilan wist niet wat hij daarop moest antwoorden en besloot zijn mond maar te houden. De koning leek ook geen antwoord te verwachten en legde een hand op de schouder van zijn dochter. 'Denk aan wat we afgesproken hebben.' Toen ze knikte, draaide hij zich om en liep de kamer uit.

'Afspraak, wat voor afspraak?' wilde Gilan weten.  
Ze schudde alleen maar haar hoofd en ontweek zijn blik. 'Niks om je zorgen over te maken,' zei ze op geruststellende toon. Het kwam alleen niet zo geruststellend over op Gilan.

Hij greep haar hand stevig vast toen ze op wilde staan. 'Wat voor afspraak?' Hij keek haar zo indringend aan dat ze toch antwoord gaf.  
'Gewoon een afspraak die we gemaakt hebben zodat hij jou zou behandelen.'  
'Je hebt wat gedaan?!' riep Gilan boos uit.

Carly kromp in elkaar bij die woorden. 'Het is niet erg, Gilan.'  
'Jawel, dat is het wel. Wat heb je met hem afgesproken? Carly, zeg het me!'  
Haar afgewende blik vertelde hem alles wat hij moest weten. 'Waarom?'

Nu keek ze hem wel aan, haar bruine ogen vol woede. 'Ik deed het voor jou!' beet ze hem toe. 'Ik deed het om jouw miezerige leventje te redden! En dat jij dat niet begrijpt is jouw probleem, niet het mijne!' En met die woorden rukte ze haar hand los, beende naar de deur en smeet hem achter haar dicht.

Gilan liet zijn hoofd weer op het bed vallen en mompelde voor zich uit: 'Oh, Carly, wat heb je nu weer gedaan?'

 **Hoofdstuk 13**

De keuken was op dit uur helemaal verlaten, maar toch verplaatste ik me van schaduw naar schaduw. Naar de stand van de maan te oordelen, was het net na middernacht.

Ik had geen kaars bij me, maar ik had ook geen licht nodig om te zien wat waar lag. In de drie maanden die ik hier heb doorgebracht, heb ik ontelbare, nachtelijke bezoekjes aan de keuken gebracht.

Al snel had ik alles wat ik nodig had. Een golf van vermoeidheid spoelde over me heen en ik leunde tegen een aanrecht. Onwillekeurig schoten mijn gedachten weer terug naar de gebeurtenissen eerder vandaag.

Ik herinnerde me de doodsangst die ik voelde toen ik Gilan opeens van zijn paard zag vallen. Ik schreeuwde om de heelmeester, die gelukkig snel kwam. Met de hulp van een paar wachters werd Gilan naar zijn kamer gedragen. Tot mijn grote verbazing was mijn vader daar ook.

Hij nam me apart en ik vertelde hem in het kort wat er aan de hand was. 'Maar Philippe kan hem genezen, toch?' Ik zond hem mijn meest smekende blik.

De koning keek me niet aan, maar wisselde een korte blik met de heelmeester. 'Hij denkt van wel.' Mijn hart maakte een sprongetje van blijdschap en ik had me nog nooit zo blij gevoeld. 'Maar,' vervolgde mijn vader. 'daar staat wel wat tegenover.'  
'Staat wat tegenover?' herhaalde ik.  
'Ja, er staat wat tegenover.'  
'Wat dan?' vroeg ik, niet zeker of ik het antwoord wilde horen.

Mijn wangen kleurden roder en roder toen hij vertelde wat hij wilde. Mijn eerste reactie was om nee te zeggen, maar toen kreunde Gilan zachtjes. Ik keek om naar zijn zieke lichaam en moest moeite doen om de tranen tegen te houden. Ik haalde diep adem en keek mijn vader recht aan. 'Oké, ik doe het. Maar je moet Gilan nu behandelen! Ik weet niet hoe lang hij nog heeft.'

Een uur later was de heelmeester klaar geweest. Hij zei dat hij zijn best had gedaan, maar hij wist niet zeker of Gilan het zou halen.

Ik had plaatsgenomen in de stoel naast hem en, hoewel het niet mijn bedoeling was, viel ik uiteindelijk toch in slaap.

Het geluid van dekens die verschoven haalde me uit mijn slaap. De blijdschap die ik voelde toen ik Gilan wakker zag, kan ik niet beschrijven. Het maakte de deal die ik gemaakt had bijna goed, bijna.

Met een schok werd ik wakker. Ik had niet doorgehad dat ik staand in slaap was gevallen. Geeuwend spetterde ik wat water in mijn gezicht om wakker te worden.

Ik kon nu niet in slaap vallen; ik moest hier zo snel mogelijk weg. Ik voelde me nu al zo ellendig over de hele situatie en mijn ruzie met Gilan, dat gevoel wilde ik niet versterken.  
Bij het terugdenken aan onze ruzie kromp mijn hart in elkaar. Ik wilde niet dat dit de laatste woorden waren die we ooit zouden wisselen, maar ik was bang dat als ik nu niet wegging, ik de moed niet meer zou kunnen opbrengen om weg te gaan.

Ik pakte mijn tassen op, verliet de keuken net zo stil als ik gekomen was en sloop de trappen op naar mijn slaapkamer.

Daarbinnen was het helemaal donker en ik liep naar de gordijnen om ze opzij te schuiven. Het maanlicht dat naar binnen viel, gaf de persoon die in een stoel bij de koude haard zat een zilveren gloed.

'Wat doe je hier, pap?' vroeg ik hem zonder me om te draaien.  
'Je lijkt niet verbaasd me te zien,' negeerde hij mijn vraag.  
Ik haalde alleen mijn schouders op.

Krakende geluiden vertelden me dat mijn vader was opgestaan. Zijn voetstappen klonken steeds luider tot ze naast me stopten. Nog steeds keek ik hem niet aan.

'Vertrek nog niet, Carly. Gun jezelf een paar uur rust; je valt bijna om van vermoeidheid.' Dat was waar, maar ik wilde me niet laten kennen.  
'Het valt wel mee. Ik…' Een golf van duizeligheid overspoelde en ik kon bijna niet meer op mijn benen staan.

In stilte dankte ik de goden voor het feit dat goede reflexen blijkbaar in de familie zaten. Voorzichtig legde mijn vader me neer op het hemelbed en maakte de veters van mijn laarzen los. Zodra ze uit waren, trok ik de deken over me heen en nestelde mijn hoofd op het kussen. 'Een paar uur slaap kan geen kwaad,' mompelde ik. Hendrik glimlachte alleen maar naar me en veegde een plukje haar uit mijn gezicht.

Me half oprichtend op mijn elleboog, zei ik: 'Maar ik vertrek met zonsopgang.'  
Hij knikte. 'Natuurlijk. Slaap lekker.'

Ik sliep al voordat hij de kamer uit was.

De volgende dag was ik voor zonsopgang wakker en voelde me goed uitgerust. Ik had nog wel een paar uur kunnen slapen, maar ik had niet meer het gevoel dat ik elk moment kon omvallen.

Snel kleedde ik me aan en liep de trappen af richting de keuken. Zo vroeg in de ochtend sliep al het personeel nog en toch kwam de geur van vers gezette koffie me al van een afstand tegemoet.

'Koffie?' Vragend hield mijn vader een mok omhoog.  
Ik knikte en nam plaats op een stoel. Voor me stond al een bord met ontbijt klaar. 'Wie heeft dit gemaakt?' vroeg ik met mijn ogen op het bord gericht.

'Ik,' klonk het triomfantelijk achter me. Blijkbaar had hij mijn sceptische blik gezien, want hij voegde er een tikje beledigd aan toe: 'Dacht je dat ik dat niet kon dan, ontbijt maken?'  
Ik besloot niet te antwoorden en stak in plaats daarvan een stuk ei in mijn mond. Het was veel beter dan ik verwachtte en ik keek verrast op.

'Dat had je niet verwacht, hè?' zei Hendrik plagerig. 'Jij doet honing in je koffie, toch?' Toen ik knikte zette hij een pot honing naast mijn mok met koffie neer. Ik knikte als dank en goot flink wat honing in mijn koffie.

Het bleef stil voor een paar minuten. 'Ik moet gaan,' verbrak ik de stilte. 'Bedankt voor het ontbijt.'  
'Je paard staat buiten gezadeld voor je klaar en je spullen zijn daar ook.' Ik had al zo'n vermoeden gehad toen ik ze boven niet kon vinden.

We stonden even ongemakkelijk tegenover elkaar totdat Hendrik me in een omhelzing nam. Ik verstarde, maar sloeg toen toch maar mijn armen om hem heen. 'Kom veilig terug. Je kunt dit,' fluisterde hij in mijn oor.

Abrupt liet hij me los en liep de keuken uit. ik keek hem na en verliet toen ook de keuken.

De deur van Gilan's kamer ging geruisloos open.

Tot mijn grote geluk sliep hij nog. Zachtjes sloop ik dichterbij en nam plaats op de stoel die naast zijn bed stond.

Een paar minuten staarde ik gewoon naar hem, niet in staat om te doen waarvoor ik gekomen was. Al mijn moed verzameld boog ik naar voren en drukte mijn lippen heel licht op de zijne. 'Vaarwel, Gilan,' fluisterde ik bijna onhoorbaar en liep zonder om te kijken de kamer uit.

Zo snel als mijn benen me konden dragen rende ik door de gangen. Ik kon niet geloven wat ik net gedaan had. _Waarom, Carly, waarom?_

Sabrina stond zoals beloofd gezadeld en al op me te wachten. Na een korte inspectie om te kijken of alles goed vast zat, leidde ik haar naar de poort. Bles hinnikte, maar ik negeerde het; ze deed me teveel aan Gilan denken.

Buiten de poort steeg ik op en galoppeerde weg terwijl de tranen over mijn wangen rolden.

 **Hoofdstuk 14**

Het weer paste perfect bij mijn stemming. Het regende al drie dagen achter elkaar onophoudelijk en zo nu en dan werd het afgewisseld door een hagelbui. Mijn mantel had zijn nut, mij droog en warm houden, verloren en hing nu doelloos langs mijn verkleumde lichaam. Toen mijn mantel de stromende regen niet meer buiten hield, duurde het niet lang voordat ook al mijn kleren doorweekt waren.

Een bliksemflits deed het pad oplichten. Niet veel later volgde het bijbehorende geluid. 'Het komt dichterbij,' mompelde ik in mezelf. 'We moeten een schuilplaats vinden.'  
Sabrina schudde alleen maar haar manen waardoor de druppels in het rond vlogen.  
'Kijk een beetje uit ja,' mopperde ik terwijl ik de druppels uit mijn gezicht veegde.

 _Waarom doe je dat?  
_ 'Doe ik wat?'  
 _Je gezicht droogmaken. Het is nu toch alweer helemaal nat._

Daar had ze een punt. Ik had mijn kap dan wel opgedaan, maar veel effect had het niet aangezien de wind de druppels in mijn gezicht blies.

'Alsof ik dat niet weet.' Het kwam er gemener uit dan ik bedoelde, maar ik had geen zin om me te gaan verontschuldigen.  
 _Wanneer ben jij zo chagrijnig geworden?_

De stilte die daarop volgde werd met de minuut ongemakkelijker. We wisten allebei wanneer ik zo 'chagrijnig was geworden'.

Tien minuten nadat ik het kasteel had verlaten, had ik mijn ogen afgeveegd en al mijn emoties verdrongen.

 _Vertel me nog eens waarom we in dit hondenweer buiten zijn.  
_ 'Je weet waarom we buiten zijn. En je weet ook waar we naar op weg zijn.  
 _Ja, vertel me ook eens waarom we ook alweer achter Lysander en zijn bende aan gaan.  
_ 'Dat weet je best. Hendrik is niet in staat om iets tegen Lysander te doen. En ik kan het idee alleen al dat Deparnieux koning is niet verdragen.'  
 _En wat is de echte reden?  
_ 'De echte reden?' herhaalde ik. 'Dat is de echte reden.'

Als paarden een wenkbrauw konden optrekken, deed Sabrina dat.  
Geïrriteerd zuchtte ik. 'Oké, de echte reden is dat ik wraak wil nemen voor wat ze Gilan aangedaan hebben.'  
 _Zo ken ik je weer._  
'Hoezo 'zo ken ik je weer'?'  
 _Ik ken je beter dan dat jij jezelf kent, hoor.  
_ Het leek me verstandiger om geen antwoord te geven en deed dat dus ook niet.

 _Zocht jij niet een schuilplaats?_ Ik volgde de richting waarin Sabrina keek en zag in de verte een donkere vorm die wel eens een grot zou kunnen zijn.

Met hernieuwde energie draafde mijn paard in de richting van de donkere vorm. Het bleek inderdaad een grot te zijn. Blij keek ik Sabrina aan en gaf haar een paar klopjes op haar doorweekte hals. 'Als we nu ook nog droog hout kunnen vinden, begin ik dit bijna leuk te vinden.'

Sabrina keek me alleen maar aan alsof ze wilde bepalen of ik door de regen mijn verstand was kwijtgeraakt, maar ik besloot het te negeren.

Helaas kon ik geen droog hout vinden, maar door dicht tegen Sabrina aan te kruipen kreeg ik het toch iets warmer.

 _Ga slapen. Ik houd de wacht wel.  
_ 'Nee, dat hoeft niet,' protesteerde ik zwakjes en tegelijk probeerde ik een gaap binnen te houden.  
 _Je hebt veel te weinig geslapen de afgelopen dagen. En trouwens, het is moeilijk wraak nemen als je je ogen niet eens open kunt houden.  
_ 'Daar heb je een punt,' mompelde ik, al half in slaap. Ik trok mijn mantel strakker om me heen en zocht een fijne houding. 'Maak me wakker als je iets hoort, oké.'  
 _Natuurlijk._

En met het ritmische getik van regen op de achtergrond viel ik in slaap.

Warme adem streek langs mijn gezicht en bezorgde me een aangenaam gevoel van kippenvel. Ik draaide me om en probeerde weer verder te slapen.

Iets klopte er niet, maar ik kon niet zeggen wat. Alles leek precies hetzelfde als gisteren. Opeens wist ik wat er niet klopte. Het was gestopt met regenen.

Ik deed mijn ogen open en ging rechtop zitten. Mijn mantel was klam, net als mijn kleren, maar die zouden in de zon nu wel snel drogen.

Gebukt liep ik naar de ingang van de grot. Ik was zelf niet bijzonder lang, maar het plafond van de grot was zo laag dat ik niet rechtop kon staan zonder mijn hoofd te stoten.

Eenmaal buiten hief ik mijn hoofd op en genoot van de warmte die de zonnestralen afgaven.

Ik besloot te gaan kijken of ik wat droog hout kon vinden om een vuurtje te maken. Bij het idee van een warme, verse kop koffie liep het water me al in mijn mond.

'Jij blijft hier, oké.' Toen Sabrina knikte, begon ik de grond af te speuren naar droog hout. Ik kon niet zeggen hoe lang geleden het was opgehouden met regenen, maar ik hoopte dat ik een paar droge takjes kon vinden.

Ik dwaalde steeds verder en verder van de grot af. Al het hout wat ik tot nu toe tegen was gekomen, was te nat om er een fatsoenlijk vuurtje mee te kunnen stoken.

Het geluid van stemmen die dichterbij kwamen deed me verstijven. In stilte vervloekte ik mezelf dat ik mijn kap niet had opgezet, maar ik kon hem nu niet meer opzetten. De stemmen kwamen dichterbij en ik vergat adem te halen.

Vanuit mijn ooghoek zag ik een paar mannen mijn kant oplopen. Het waren er vier zag ik snel en ze spraken Gallisch met elkaar. Ze mopperden over het weer en dat er geen droog stuk hout te vinden was, een heel standaard gesprek dus.

Ze passeerden mij zonder me te zien en toen ze een paar meter verder waren, liet ik mijn ingehouden adem langzaam ontsnappen.

Hoewel ze er niet heel bijzonder uitzagen, was ik toch nieuwsgierig naar wat ze hier deden. Ik trok mijn kap over mijn hoofd en volgde de mannen naar waar ze ook naartoe gingen.

 **Hoofdstuk 15**

Het volgen van de mannen ging zo makkelijk dat het bijna een beledeging was. Ze verwachten niet dat ze gevolgd zouden worden en deden dus ook geen enkele moeite om stil te zijn of om hun sporen te verbergen.

Ik was nu al minstens een uur op weg en ik begon onderhand best honger te krijgen. Zo goed als het ging probeerde ik het knorren tegen te gaan, tevergeefs. Gelukkig leken de mannen niets te horen of dachten ze dat het van een van hen kwam.

Na nog eens twintig minuten lopen kwamen we bij een groot open veld vol met tenten. Rechts lag zo te zien een grot die, voor zo ver ik het kon zien, groot genoeg was om een stuk of duizend mensen te herbergen. Ik nam aan dat dat de plek was waar Lysander zijn preken gaf voor zijn volgelingen.

Als ik wilde bewijzen dat die god niet bestaat, kon ik dat het best tijdens één van Lysander's preken doen. Ik wist alleen niet wanneer de volgende preek zou zijn en hoeveel tijd ik had om me voor te bereiden. Ik kon natuurlijk wachten totdat ik allemaal mensen naar de grot zag lopen, maar ik wilde een tijdstip weten. Ik had wel een vaag idee van een plan, maar nog niks concreets en dat had ik liever wel. Daarom besloot ik ook iets te doen wat Halt me ten zeerste af zou raden: ik liep gewoon het kamp in.

Ik was me ervan bewust dat ik een broek aanhad en dat meisjes en vrouwen hier alleen maar rokken en jurken droegen, dus maakte ik mijn mantel los, vouwde hem dubbel en bond hem om mijn middel. Het zag er niet uit en het bleef niet goed vastzitten, maar je zag mijn broek gelukkig niet.

Mijn mantel met één hand onopvallend vasthoudend aan de achterkant wandelde ik langs de tenten. Ik hield mijn hoofd gebogen en liet mijn haren de zijkanten van mijn gezicht bedekken in de hoop dat niemand mij zou herkennen.

Een vrouw van rond de dertig liep voorbij met haar handen vol met kleding. De kleren waren nat, waarschijnlijk had de vrouw ze net gewassen. Een man botste tegen de vrouw op waardoor ze de kledingstukken uit har handen liet vallen. Ik hoorde de man de vrouw uitschelden alsof het haar schuld was. De vrouw liet het maar over zich heen komen en wachtte tot de man klaar was. Het kostte me al mijn wilskracht om de man niet aan te vallen. _Hoe durft die man die arme vrouw zo te behandelen?!_

De man liep weg en de vrouw bukte zich om de gevallen kleding op te rapen. Gelijk schoot ik haar de hulp. 'Ik geloof dat dit van u is?' Ik bood haar een paar kledingstukken aan die ik van de grond had opgeraapt.  
'Merci,' mompelde ze.  
Door de vele regen van de afgelopen dagen was de grond veranderd in een modderpoel en de pasgewassen kleren zaten onder de modder. Ik stond op met wat opgeraapte kleding in mijn handen en liep samen met de vrouw naar de rivier.

'Je hoeft me niet te helpen, meisje,' zei de vrouw.  
'Natuurlijk wel!' reageerde ik. 'Het is de schuld van die man dat uw kleren nu vies zijn. Hij had u eigenlijk moeten helpen.'  
'Het zijn niet mijn kleren, maar van de Reizigers. En die man waar jij nu zo kwaad op bent, is hun leider. Nadat mijn man gestorven was, hebben zij me opgenomen. Ik kan nergens anders heen, dus onderga ik hun gepest maar.'  
'Maar dat is vreselijk!' Hoe meer ik hoorde, hoe kwader ik werd.  
'Het is niet anders, kind.'

We waren ondertussen bij de rivier aangekomen en we begonnen de modder uit de kleren te wassen.  
'Ik heet trouwens Hilde,' stelde de vrouw zich voor.  
Ik twijfelde of ik een valse naam moest noemen, maar besloot het niet te doen. Daar was deze vrouw te aardig voor. 'Ik ben Carly.'  
'Een mooie naam voor een mooi meisje.' Ik bloosde en richtte mijn aandacht weer op de modder.

In mijn hoofd ging ik de beste manier na om te vragen hoe laat de volgende preek zou plaatsvinden. Het zo gewoon vragen leek me het stomste wat ik kon doen, omdat ik Hilde wilde laten denken dat ik bij de volgelingen hoorde.

Vanuit mijn ooghoek wierp ik een steelse blik op Hilde. Ze keek me met een klein, ondeugend glimlachje aan. 'Vraag maar wat je wil vragen, kind.'  
Verbaasd keek ik de vrouw aan. Voor zover ik kon nagaan had ik geen enkele emotie getoond net. Hilde gaf me een knipoog. Dat trok me over de streep. 'Hoe laat is de volgende preek?'  
'Er is er een halverwege de middag en een na het avondmaal.'  
Ik knikte een paar keer. 'Merci.' Ik besloot naar de avondpreek te gaan. Mocht het fout gaan, was het makkelijker om weg te vluchten in het donker.

'Jij bent niet van hier, hè.' Het was geen vraag.  
Ik wist niet zeker wat ze bedoelde met 'hier', maar ik knikte toch.  
'Je lijkt me te slim om in deze rotzooi te geloven en hoewel je er toch Gallisch uitziet, is het duidelijk dat je hier niet vandaan komt.'  
Bij het horen van die laatste woorden keek ik Hilde verschrikt aan. 'Is het zo duidelijk?' Ik wist niet zeker of ik het antwoord wilde horen.  
'Alleen voor mij hoor, kind,' stelde Hilde me gerust. 'Dus, waar woon je?'  
'In Araluen. Ik ben wel hier in Gallica geboren.'  
Hilde knikte een paar keer. 'Ik ga je niet vragen wat je dan hier in Gallica doet, want je ziet eruit alsof je dat niet wil vertellen.'  
Ik zond haar mijn meest dankbaarste glimlachje.

Ik bood haar de, nu schone, kledingstukken aan en veegde mijn mantel schoon. Toen ik weg wilde lopen, greep Hilde mijn hand vast. Haar greep was verassend sterk. 'Ik zie dat je ergens mee zit. Wat het ook is, diep vanbinnen weet je wat het juiste is. En hoewel de juiste beslissing niet altijd het fijnst is, weet ik dat je je er wel doorheen zal slaan.'  
Ik moest mijn best doen om na deze bemoedigende woorden niet in tranen uit te barstten. 'Dankjewel.' Meer kon ik niet uitbrengen zonder te gaan snikken.  
Ze gaf me een kneepje in mijn hand. 'Het komt allemaal goed.'

Daar was ik zelf niet zo zeker van, maar ik glimlachte alleen maar. Met nog een laatste knikje als afscheid draaide ik me om en begon aan de weg terug naar mijn geïmproviseerde 'kamp'.

Wat er ook gebeurde, vanavond zou ik een einde maken aan het geloof in de 'Gouden God Alquezel'.

 **Hoofdstuk 16**

 **Aan alle CarlyxGilan shippers: prepare for The Feels.  
** **En voor alle andere lezers: het einde kan misschien een beetje schokkend zijn of gevoelens van woede oproepen, dus misschien is het handig als je dit hoofdstuk leest als je zit en alleen bent.**

De afgelopen dagen gingen als in een waas aan Gilan voorbij.

Zijn wond genas goed en hij voelde zijn krachten verder terugkomen met elke dag die verstreek, maar zijn gedachten waren maar op één ding gefocust: de kus.  
Haar lippen voelden precies zoals hij gedacht had dat ze voelden en het enige wat hij wilde was die zachte lippen weer op de zijne voelen.

De kus had ook iets verdrietigs gehad, alsof ze afscheid nam, voorgoed. Gilan wilde geen afscheid van haar nemen, niet alweer. De vorige keer was al ondraaglijk geweest en hij had een vermoeden dat ze deze niet meer terug zou komen naar Redmont.

Hij had de afgelopen dagen nagedacht, veel nagedacht. Over wat hij nou eigenlijk voelde voor Carly en wat zij voor hem voelde. Hij dacht na over alles wat er de afgelopen weken en jaren allemaal was gebeurd en hij kwam tot de enige logische conclusie: Carly hield van hem. En hij hield van haar.

Dit maakte hem dolblij, maar die deal met haar vader zat hem dwars. Hij had een voorgevoel dat ze iets heel belangrijks voor hem had opgegeven en hij zou hoe dan ook te weten komen wat het was.

Wankel en heel voorzichtig stond hij op. Zijn benen begaven het bijna toen hij er gewicht op zette, maar hij liet zich daar niet door tegenhouden.  
Zich aan alles wat binnen handbereik was vasthoudend, wist hij de deur te bereiken. Hij zweette op dit moment al hevig, maar zijn vastberadenheid was sterker dan zijn vermoeidheid.

De gang had nog nooit zo lang geleken en toen hij eindelijk het einde bereikte en naar de volgende gang keek, begon hij zich af te vragen waar hij aan begonnen was. Maar hij kon nu niet meer terug; hij moest weten wat de deal inhield.

Tegen de tijd dat Gilan bij de werkkamer van koning Hendrik aankwam, was hij door de reserves van zijn reserves heen. Met een laatste krachtinspanning wist hij zijn hand op te tillen en op de deur te kloppen.

Binnen een minuut werd de deur opengedaan en Gilan viel bijna naar binnen. Gelukkig was koning Hendrik snel van begrip en wist de jongen op te vallen voordat hij met zijn gezicht op de houten vloer zou vallen.

'Wat hebben jullie met op de vloer vallen? Vinden jullie dat leuk ofzo?' hoorde Gilan de man mopperen.  
Vragend keek hij hem aan. 'Wat?'  
Hendrik schudde zijn hoofd. 'Laat maar.'

Hendrik leidde hem naar een stoel toe en dankbaar liet Gilan zich vallen. Die wandeling door de gangen had meer van hem gevergd dan hij wilde toegeven.

Hendrik nam plaats achter zijn bureau en keek de jongen voor hem indringend aan. Gilan staarde net zo hard terug; Carly staarde hem soms net zo aan. Het was hem nog nooit eerder opgevallen, maar de ogen van de koning leken als twee druppels water op die van Carly. Bij de herinnering aan die grote, bruine ogen voelde hij een steek in zijn hart.

Blijkbaar moest Hendrik iets aan zijn gezicht gezien hebben, want hij zei: 'De reden van je bezoek heeft met mijn dochter te maken.'  
Gilan knikte. 'Ik moet weten wat jullie afgesproken hebben.'  
'Zozo, moet je dat? Ik dacht dat die afspraak iets tussen mij en mijn dochter was.' Hij hield zijn hoofd schuin op precies dezelfde manier als zijn dochter en Gilan verwachtte half en half dat hij ook nog één wenkbrauw op zou trekken, maar dat deed hij gelukkig niet.

Gilan had het idee dat dit hele toneelstukje bedoeld was om hem bang te maken, maar daar trapte hij niet in. Zijn vader had datzelfde trucje vaak genoeg gebruikt. Gilan had al jong geleerd om zich er niets van aan te trekken.

'Carly is mijn beste vriendin en zij is de enige reden dat ik nu nog leef. En als ik het me goed herinner, heeft zij een afspraak met u gemaakt om mijn leven te redden. Ik vind dat reden genoeg om mij te vertellen wat jullie deal inhoudt.'

De koning leunde achterover in zijn stoel en spreidde zijn handen alsof hij zijn excuses aanbod. 'Ik geloof dat een verontschuldiging wel op zijn plaats is. Ik heb je onderschat, jonge Gilan.'

Hoewel Gilan geïrriteerd was door dat 'jonge', boog hij zijn hoofd even om aan te geven dat hij de verontschuldiging accepteerde. 'Toch wil ik nog steeds weten wat die afspraak inhoudt.'  
'Wil je dat, Gilan? Wil je dat echt?'

Alles in hem schreeuwde 'nee!', maar zoals zo vaak luisterde hij niet. 'Ja.'  
'Goed, als je het echt wil weten: in ruil voor het behandelen van jouw verwonding, blijft Carly hier wonen om mijn opvolger te worden.'

Die paar woorden deden zijn hele wereld instorten. Hij wist niet meer hoe hij moest ademhalen. Hij staarde voor zich uit zonder iets te zien. Hij hoorde niks meer.

Verdoofd stond hij op uit zijn stoel en liep naar de deur, zijn vermoeidheid helemaal vergeten. Hij liep een willekeurige gang in en toen een ander.

Hij wist niet hoe lang hij al door de gangen dwaalde en wist ook niet waar hij was, maar uiteindelijk belandde hij in de speelruimte voor de kinderen van de bedienden.

Gilan ging met zijn rug tegen de muur zitten en trok zijn knieën op. Iets prikte in zijn rug en toen hij het ding pakte, zag hij dat het een oude, rafelige knuffel was. Hij staarde er een tijdje naar totdat zijn ogen zich begon te vullen met tranen. Toen drukte hij de knuffel tegen zijn borst en begon te huilen.

 **Hoofdstuk 17**

 _Ik rende over een weg, op de vlucht voor mannen die me achtervolgden. Ik schoot een bosje in en probeerde mijn achtervolgers af te schudden door tussen de bodem door te zigzaggen._

 _Ik kwam abrupt tot stilstand aan de rand van een afgrond. Achter me stond opeens een man, die ik herkende als de Genovees die me wilde vermoorden._

 _De Genovees haalde uit het niets een kruisboog tevoorschijn en richtte hem op mij. Verlamd van schrik staarde ik naar de kruisboogpijl die op me af kwam vliegen._

 _Ik werd opzij geduwd en kwam hard op de grond terecht. Met één hand werkte ik mezelf overeind en met de ander veegde ik het haar uit mijn gezicht. Ik kroop dichterbij om te zien wie me gered had._

 _Gilan's levenloze gezicht staarde me aan. Zijn ogen waren open en zijn mond was opengesperd van pijn. De kruisboogpijl had hem volledig doorboord en de huid rondom de pijl begon al groen te kleuren van het vergif wat blijkbaar op de punt had gezeten._

' _Het is jouw schuld dat hij dood is,' hoorde ik achter me. Ik draaide me om in de verwachting de Genovees te zien, maar ik keek in plaats daarvan in het bebaarde gezicht van Halt. 'Als jij niet terug was gegaan naar Redmont had hij nu nog geleefd. Maar nee, het leven in een kasteel was niet goed genoeg voor jou. En keek waar dat nqqr geleid heeft.'_

' _Nee, nee,' fluisterde ik keer op keer. Met betraande ogen keek ik Halt aan. 'Zeg me dat hij niet dood is. Hij kán niet dood zijn!'_

 _Halt schudde zijn hoofd. 'Hij is dood en dat is jouw schuld. Ik ben zeer teleurgesteld in je, Carly.'_

Met een schok werd ik wakker en ging rechtop zitten. Ik hoopte eigenlijk dat de nachtmerries gestopt waren, maar blijkbaar niet.

'Gilan is niet dood,' fluisterde ik voor me uit. 'Gilan is niet dood. Gilan is niet dood!'  
 _Kan het wat zachter, straks hoort iemand je nog._ Sabrina klonk bijzonder chagrijnig, maar ik besloot haar gewoon te negeren.

Ik wist dat ik nu niet meer verder kon slapen en begon mijn deken maar op te rollen. Naar de stand van de zon te oordelen had ik maar twee uurtjes geslapen.

Lysander's preek zou pas uren later beginnen en ik had geen idee wat ik met al die tijd aan moest. Na een tijdje nagedacht te hebben wat ik kon doen, besloot ik mijn messen en zwaard maar te gaan slijpen. Ze waren al zo scherp als maar kon, maar zo had ik tenminste iets te doen.

Onder het slijpen dwaalden mijn gedachten af naar mijn droom van net. Ook al wist ik dat Gilan nog leefde, kwam er een prop ter grootte van mijn vuist in mijn keel en liepen mijn ogen weer vol met tranen.

'Waarom droomde ik dat Gilan doodging?' vroeg ik mezelf hardop af. Natuurlijk gaf niemand antwoord; op Sabrina na was ik alleen.

Het antwoord op mijn vraag schoot me opeens te binnen: ik droomde dat hij doodging, omdat ik hem nooit meer zou zien. En toch had ik geen spijt van mijn deal met mijn vader. Ja, ik zou Gilan nooit meer zien en dat voelde net zo erg als wanneer hij echt dood was, maar op deze manier kon hij toch nog zijn droom waarmaken: een Grijze Jager worden.

Toen ik weer opkeek was de zon al aan het ondergaan. 'Tijd om een god te ontmaskeren.'

Tegen de tijd dat ik bij de grot aankwam, was het al bijna helemaal donker. De grot zat stampvol, maar ik wist zonder te veel aandacht te trekken binnen te komen.

Ik koos een plekje aan de zijkant van waaruit ik goed zicht had op Lysander. Ik stond ook net buiten de lichtkring zodat mijn gezicht in de schaduwen werd gehuld.

Met mijn armen over elkaar geslagen leunde ik tegen de muur en wachtte op het juiste moment om in actie te komen.

Er was al zeker een halfuur verstreken en ik leunde nog steeds tegen de muur. Ik viel bijna in slaap, zo saai was Lysander's preek.

Ik begon me net af te vragen hoe lang ik nog naar deze onzin moest luisteren, toen Lysander de naam van mijn vader noemde.

'Onze huizen en dorpen worden aangevallen en koning Hendrik doet niets om ons te helpen! Een echte koning hoort om zijn volk te geven en ze te helpen! Koning Hendrik is dus niet geschikt om koning te zijn van dit prachtige land! Ik heb zelfs vernomen dat hij zijn eigen vrouw heeft vermoord!' Deze uitspraak leidde tot veel ophef. Mensen hielden van schrik hun adem in of begonnen te schelden op de koning.

'Dat is niet waar!'  
De mensen keken verbaasd om zich heen op zoek naar de eigenaar van de stem.

Ik baande me hardhandig een weg naar het midden van de grot en schreeuwde opnieuw: 'Dat is niet waar! Koningin Isabella was vergiftigd door jouw Genovees! Je hebt haar vermoord, omdat je wist dat koning Hendrik niks is zonder haar! Je zit zelf ook achter al die aanvallen! En zodra je de mensen zover had gekregen dat ze de koning moesten afzetten, kon Deparnieux koning worden! Dat was je altijd al van plan!'

De mensen die het dichts bij me stonden deinsden achteruit. Iedereen keek elkaar onzeker aan: was dat verhaal van dat meisje waar?

'En wie denk je wel dat je bent dat je zo tegen mij durft te spreken?' vroeg Lysander boos.  
Ik schoof mijn kap naar achteren en schudde mijn haren uit zodat iedereen ze kon zien. 'De kroonprinses van Gallica!'  
'Maar, maar jij was dood! Mijn mannen zeiden dat ze je vermoord hadden.'  
Ik bestudeerde mezelf uitgebreid. 'Nou, zo te zien leef ik nog. Als ik je een tip mag geven: huur de volgende keer betere en betrouwbaardere mannen in.'

Lysander opende en sloot zijn mond een paar keer, maar er kwam geen geluid uit. Ik besloot hem te negeren en draaide me om naar de menigte.  
'Mijn naam is Carly en, zoals ik net al zei, ben ik de kroonprinses van Gallica. Twee jaar geleden probeerde Deparnieux me te vermoorden, omdat hij zelf koning wilde worden. Toen dat plan mislukte, gingen hij en Lysander samen werken en bedachten dit plan.

Ik weet dat de koning niet veel heeft gedaan voor jullie, maar ik beloof jullie dat dat vanaf nu gaat veranderen.' Ik haalde even diep adem en keek naar de gezichten om me heen. 'Ik ga er alles aan doen wat ik kan om te zorgen dat jullie het beter gaan krijgen. Maar dan moeten jullie de koning wel een kans geven om het beter te maken en moeten jullie niet meer mensen zoals hem gaan geloven.' Met mijn hoofd gaf ik aan wie ik bedoelde.

'Ga terug naar jullie huizen en dorpen. Ik beloof dat het beter wordt, misschien niet morgen en misschien ook niet over een maand, maar het gaat beter worden.'

De grot begon langzaamaan leeg te stromen. Steeds meer en meer mensen keerden Lysander de rug toe en liepen weg om hun spullen te pakken en naar huis te gaan.

Toen de laatste mensen naar de uitgang liepen, dacht ik pas weer aan Lysander. ik draaide me met een ruk om, maar hij en zijn bende waren verdwenen.

Ik overwoog om ze achterna te gaan, maar schudde mijn hoofd. Het was veel te donker; de kans was groot dat als ik nu naar ze ging zoeken ik in een hinderlaag zou lopen of verdwaald zou raken.

Lysander en zijn bende konden altijd nog later opgespoord worden; ik wilde nu eerst slapen.

 **Hoofdstuk 18**

Een zachte klop op de deur deed Gilan opkijken van de brief die hij aan het schrijven was. De deur ging open en koning Hendrik liep naar binnen.  
Vragend keek Gilan hem aan. Hij had de koning niet meer gezien sinds hij was komen vertellen dat Carly een einde had gemaakt aan Lysander's bende, nu alweer een week geleden. Elke keer als hij er aan dacht, voelde hij ontzettend veel trots voor zijn vriendin, maar hij vond het ook jammer dat hij niet bij haar was.

'Hoe voel je je, Gilan?' verbrak Hendrik de stilte.  
'Veel beter, dank u.'

Koning Hendrik bestudeerde de kamer uitgebreid en richtte na zeker vijf minuten zijn bruine ogen weer op Gilan. 'Er ligt een schip voor je klaar in de haven om je weer naar Araluen te brengen. Ik heb een escorte voor je geregeld om je naar de haven te begeleiden.'

Gilan kreeg de neiging om te zeggen dat hij geen escorte nodig had, maar hij begreep dat Hendrik dit geregeld had om het goed te maken voor het feit dat Gilan Carly nooit meer zou zien. Niet dat zoiets het goedmaakte, maar het ging om het gebaar en Gilan was te beleefd om het af te wijzen. Daarom knikte hij alleen maar.

'Hebt u nog iets van Carly gehoord?' vroeg Gilan toen de koning zich omdraaide om weg te gaan.  
Hendrik draaide zich weer om. 'Haar laatste brief is van vier dagen geleden. Ze schreef dat ze een tip kreeg dat een paar bendeleden zich schuilhouden in het zuiden van het land en dat ze naar ze op zoek ging. Ik neem aan dat ik weer wat hoor als ze hen gevangen heeft.'  
Gilan knikte een paar keer. 'Heeft u enig idee wanneer ze terugkomt?'  
Voordat die woorden zijn mond hadden verlaten, schudde de koning zijn hoofd al. 'Ik heb geen idee, maar ik hoop snel.'

Gilan gaf geen antwoord, maar staarde treurig voor zich uit. Hij had alles gegeven om nog één keer met Carly een wedstrijdje te houden, te lachen of die zachte lippen weer op de zijne te voelen. Koning Hendrik moest vast doorhebben waar hij aan dacht, want hij zei: 'Ik zie je over een uur op de binnenplaats, oké?' en verliet de kamer.

Gilan richtte zijn groene ogen weer op het papier voor hem en schreef zijn brief af. Hij vouwde hem op, schreef er _Carly_ op en stond op. Snel trok hij zijn laarzen aan en ging op weg naar Carly's slaapkamer.

Ook al was het al meer dan een week geleden sinds ze hier had geslapen, de kamer rook nog steeds lichtjes naar Carly. Die geur maakte hem nog verdrietiger dan hij al was en hij liep snel naar het bed. Hij drukte zijn lippen heel licht op het papier en legde het toen op het kussen. Zonder nog een blik achter zich te werpen, liep hij naar zijn kamer om zijn spullen in te pakken. Aangezien het meeste nog ingepakt zat, was hij daar snel klaar mee. Met de tassen in zijn handen liep hij de trappen af naar de stallen.

Hij zadelde Bles en liep met haar naar de binnenplaats waar koning Hendrik al stond. 'Dank u wel voor alles,' zei Gilan beleefd tegen hem.  
'Het spijt me, Gilan. Het spijt me echt. Jullie waren vast heel gelukkig geworden samen.' Gilan vond dit het slechtste afscheid ooit, maar hij zei er niks van. Hij was bang dat hij ging huilen als hij iets probeerde te zeggen.

Drie jongemannen kwamen aanlopen, elk met een paard aan de teugels. Zonder iets te zeggen, stegen ze alle vier op en reden onder de poort door, op weg naar de haven.

Zo moe dat ik bijna niet meer op mijn benen kon staan en onder de stof en modder, liet ik me uit het zadel glijden. Het leek eerlijk gezegd meer op vallen dan op glijden.

Zwaar tegen mijn paard leunend, wat net zo moe was als ik, strompelde ik naar de stallen. Er waren vier weken verstreken sinds ik had bewezen dat de god Alquezel niet bestond en ik had sindsdien op de bendeleden gejaagd. Met wat hulp had ik het grootste gedeelte te pakken gekregen. Helaas was er nog steeds geen spoor van Lysander, maar aan alle inwoners was gevraagd om hun ogen en oren open te houden voor hem. En met een beetje geluk vingen we hem snel.

Nadat ik Sabrina had verzorgd, sleepte ik mezelf de trappen op naar mijn slaapkamer. Mijn vader had op dit moment een vergadering, wat mij genoeg tijd gaf om een kort dutje te doen voordat ik naar hem toe ging.

Uitgeput liet ik me op het bed vallen. Er lag iets op mijn kussen en met één hand trok ik het achter mijn hoofd vandaan. Het was een brief. Ik herkende het sierlijke handschrift van Gilan meteen en ging rechtop zitten, mijn vermoeidheid helemaal vergeten.  
Snel vouwde ik de brief open en begon te lezen.

 _Carly,_

 _Ik weet wat je gedaan hebt; wat je hebt opgegeven voor mij. En ik kan je er niet genoeg voor bedanken. Er zijn maar weinig mensen op de wereld die hun eigen geluk zouden opofferen voor het leven van een ander, en jij bent één van die mensen. En ik ben blij dat ik de kans heb gehad om bijna drie jaar met zo'n geweldig persoon door te brengen._

 _Zodra ik weer terug ben in Redmont, ga ik me op mijn training storten. Ik ga mijn zilveren eikenblad halen voor ons beiden! Het is natuurlijk niet hetzelfde als je eigen zilveren eikenblad, maar ik denk niet dat ik Crowley zover kan krijgen dat hij me er twee geeft. Maar denk niet dat ik het hem niet ga vragen!_

 _Ik wenste alleen dat ik fatsoenlijk afscheid van je had kunnen nemen; er zijn nog zoveel dingen die ik je wil vertellen, maar waar ik waarschijnlijk nooit de kans voor ga krijgen._

 _Redmont zal nooit meer hetzelfde zijn zonder jou._

 _Liefs,_

 _Gilan_

Ik las de brief keek op keer totdat de letters één grote wazige bende werden. De tranen begonnen over mijn wangen te lopen en ik drukte de brief tegen me aan.

Dat Gilan zijn zilveren eikenblad voor ons samen wilde halen, was het liefste dat iemand ooit voor me gedaan had. En ik zag Crowley's gezicht al voor me wanneer Gilan hem vroeg of hij twee eikenbladen mocht hebben. Ondanks mijn verdriet schoot ik in de lach.

Ik wilde alleen dat het mogelijk was dat ik bij de uitreiking kon zijn, maar dat was waarschijnlijk onmogelijk. Of toch niet? Een plan begon zich te vormen in mijn hoofd.

Met hernieuwde energie stond ik op en liep naar het bureau. Ik pakte papier erbij en begon aan een brief naar Crowley en Halt waarin ik ze mijn plan uitlegde. Ik zou Gilan toch nog één keer zien!

 **Epiloog**

 _Zes maanden later…_

Gilan keek op toen hij hoefgetrappel hoorde. Tegen beter weten in hoopte hij een bos bruin haar de bocht om te zien komen, maar helaas waren het de peper-en-zout kleurige haren van Halt.

Halt steeg af en haalde daarna een stapel brieven uit zijn zadeltas. Eén daarvan gooide hij naar zijn leerling op de veranda die hem handig opving.

Zijn hart maakte een salto toen hij het handschrift herkende. Snel vouwde hij de brief open en keek naar de naam onderaan de pagina. Een grote gijns verspreidde zich over zijn gezicht en hij begon haastig te lezen.

 _Gilan,_

 _Het spijt me dat ik je niet eerder geschreven heb; het is nogal hectisch hier. De afgelopen maanden zijn we (mijn vader, zijn belangrijkste adviseurs en ik) vooral bezig geweest met de laatste leden van Lysander's bende oppakken en we proberen het vertrouwen van de mensen in de koning te herstellen. Van Deparnieux hebben we niets gehoord, mocht je het je afvragen._

 _Waar we ook niets van gehoord hebben is Lysander, maar we hebben bewijs dat hij naar het buitenland is gevlucht. Tegen de tijd dat je deze brief ontvangt, ben ik onderweg naar Teutoland om de koning en koningin daar te waarschuwen voor mensen als Lysander._

 _De komende paar jaren gaan voor mij vooral in het teken staan van reizen naar verschillende landen om onze banden te verstevigen en om ze te waarschuwen voor de schade die mensen als Lysander kunnen aanrichten._

 _Als ik naar ooit Araluen reis, laat ik het je weten. Hopelijk kunnen we dan nog een keer afspreken. Ik heb ook veel dingen die ik ook ooit nog tegen jou zal willen zeggen, en hopelijk krijg ik daar ooit de kans voor._

 _Doe Bles en Halt de groeten van me!_

 _Liefs,_

 _Carly_

'Te oordelen naar die idiote grijns op je gezicht, komt die brief van Carly.'  
Gilan had niet doorgehad dat Halt voor hem stond en hij schrok zich dus ook een ongeluk. 'Ja, inderdaad. Ze schrijft dat ze bezig is de banden met andere landen te versterken en dat ze hen waarschuwt voor mensen zoals Lysander. Ze zal de komende jaren voornamelijk aan het reizen zijn, maar ze hoopt ooit nog eens naar Araluen te komen.' Bij het horen van die laatste woorden kreeg Halt een beetje een rare uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, maar Gilan zocht er niks achter. 'Ze doet je de groeten trouwens,' voegde hij er nog aan toe.

Halt knikte en liep naar binnen. 'We eten over tien minuten.'  
'Oké, ik kom zo naar binnen.'

Toen Halt tien minuten later de veranda op liep om Gilan te halen voor het eten, zag hij tot zijn schrik dat zijn leerling aan het huilen was. De brief die hij tegen zich aandrukte was nat van de tranen.

Zachtjes liep Halt naar hem toe en sloeg zijn arm om hem heen. Gilan verstijfde voor een kort moment, maar legde toen zijn hoofd tegen Halt's zijn borst aan.

Lange tijd zaten ze zo. Het was Gilan die de stilte verbrak. 'Ik houd van haar, Halt.'  
'Dat weet ik, Gil, dat weet ik.'

En voor de rest van de avond spraken ze niet meer, want er was niks te zeggen. Gewoon de aanwezigheid van zijn mentor was genoeg voor Gilan om hem te troosten. En Halt zat daar maar met zijn arm om zijn leerling heen zich af te vragen of hij hem moest vertellen wat hij, Crowley en Carly van plan waren…

Einde


End file.
